


Secret Snitches

by Flumet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Draco Malfoy, Cute Harry Potter, Drama, Feels, Fluff, Gay, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Rivalry, Happy Ending, Hogwarts Hospital Wing, Holding Hands, Hugs, Injury, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Quidditch, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Slytherin, Suffering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, this is so fluffy I think I've evolved into a baby blanket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2020-12-14 09:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21013535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flumet/pseuds/Flumet
Summary: Complete!Another Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match.But what happens when The Golden Boy gets knocked off his broom, and The Slytherin Prince takes a dive to save him?Will secrets be revealed and, if so, what will the consequences be?DrarryWarning: Mentions of Blood and Injuries, Slash, Mild Homofobia, Some Character's might be a bit (or a lot) OOC.Hallucinations, Mild Torture and Suffering in Later Chapters





	1. The Match

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note
> 
> Hi, this is the first Fanfiction I wrote, like ever.  
My native language is not English, so I apologize in advance for eventual mistakes.  
But hope that you might enjoy the story anyway.
> 
> I don't own the characters or anything you might recognize from the Harry Potter world.  
I've also published this story on ff.net https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12187410/ and the storys name is the same as here.
> 
> Warnings:  
Mentions of blood and injuries  
Slash  
Some character's might be a bit, or a lot, OOC  
Hallucinations, Mild Torture and Suffering in Later Chapters

"Scared Potter?" Malfoy smirked.

"You wish." Harry winked at Malfoy. Surprisingly, only he blond himself saw that little detail.

"Get on your brooms!" Madam Hooch called.

A minute later, the teams were high in the sky, and the first Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match of the year had begun. Potter and Malfoy were searching the sky for a glimpse of the small golden snitch. Although both, every other minute, cast a glance at the other, and smirked.

The players below them were giving everything they had.

After and hour the scores were Slytherin 70 points and Gryffindor 60 points. The snitch hadn't appeared yet, but neither Malfoy or Potter were stressing.

The next second, Malfoy saw something glimmer to his left.

Both seekers were of, turning and looping around each other while flying at high speed. The snitch took a deep dive, and so did the boys. Both smiled at each other. It wasn't smirks, instead, it was genuine smiles. Since they were flying at so high speed, and so high up, only the two boys noticed this. Like a secret, hidden in plain sight

Both reached out their hands to grab the snitch, when it once again took a sharp turn, this time upwards. Draco turned up a second before Harry, and was therefore leading.

He looked down and saw Harry coming closer. Draco smirked at Harry, who stuck out his tongue in a teasing expression.

When Draco was just about to turn his attention back to the snitch, he saw a bludger flying at high speed towards Harry. Harry saw as fear struck Draco's eyes and heard him shout: "Harry look out!"

Just as he turned his head, the bludger hit his right cheekbone. He slipped of his broom and began to fall. Draco began to dive after Harry. He knew he wouldn't catch up, but he had to at least try. Draco could feel tears burning in the corner of his eyes, not that he cared right now.

When Harry were only a few meters from the ground, Draco screamed in frustration.

'Why hadn't anyone cast a Aresto Momentum or something?' the blond boy thought in his panic.

_Thud._

When Harry hit the ground Draco screamed once again and slowed his speed. He was still going quite fast, so it was more a crash, than a landing, when he hit the ground. Draco didn't care.

"Harry!" he screamed, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Draco fell to his knees next to the unconscious boy. Harry's glasses were broken, his cheek was scratched and there was blood, in the grass, around the boy. Draco put his hand against the boy's neck, and felt a weak pulse. Harry's chest was slowly sinking and rising, indicating that he was still breathing.

Draco took Harry's hand in his own and let out a loud sob. He heard the sounds of several people running towards him over the pitch. He couldn't hear anything else. No cheers, no screams, no voices at all.

He looked up, and saw the school staring down at him and Harry.

Draco turned around, and saw Dumbledore, madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and some other teacher's running towards him. Not far behind them stood both quidditch teams, looking shocked and confused. Pomfrey began to work with examining Harry, as soon as she reached him. Dumbledore put his hand on Draco's shoulder, and looked at him with sad eyes.

He realized that he couldn't do anything for Harry right now, but he still didn't want to let go of the other boy's hand.

"We need to take him to the hospital wing" Pomfrey said, looking up at Dumbledore, who nodded in response. They started to levitate the, still unconscious, boy.

Draco let go of Harry's hand, and hid his face in his hands instead. The hand on his shoulder disappeared, and he heard the headmaster leaving with Pomfrey, and the golden boys head of house. Draco sat still for a couple of minutes, sobbing, before he stood up, and let his hands drop from his face. His hair was hanging in front of his eyes, and Draco guessed that it looked anything but it's usual perfekt self. Not that it mattered. The only thing that matter was Harry, and the fact that Draco hadn't been able to save him.

Draco turned around and started to walk, tears still streaming down his cheeks. The rest of the teachers just stared at him when he passed them. As he was about to pass the two teams he heard someone walking towards him and shout

"_Malfoy, _what the bloody hell was that?!"

Draco stopped but didn't look up. And when he didn't answer either. The person grabbed his shoulders hard and shook him.

"What Was That?! What did you _do_?!"

Draco looked up and saw a furious Ron Weasley shouting at him. As Weasley saw Draco's broken look, he froze with a shocked look. The next second Weasley was ripped away from Draco, and Snape growled at the red head to back off. Then he put a gentle hand to Draco's back, and led him away.

He walked with Snape without paying any attention to were the professor were leading him. He only realized they were in the dungeons, when Snape opened the door to his personal office and led Draco in.

Snape gestured for him to take a seat on the dark brown sofa, so he did. It stood to the side of the room, in front of a warm fireplace, whose warmth tickled his skin. He stared into nothingness, while Snape gathered some potions. He then took a seat next to the blond boy, and gave him some healing potions, for the bruises he otherwise would get after the crash landing.

The boy took the potions without questions, and immediately felt a little better. After a minute Draco started to sob into his hands again. Snape gently put his arm around the boy and let him lean against him. After almost an hour of crying, Draco's breathing slowed down, and Snape realized that the boy had fallen asleep.

Snape got up and gently tipped the boy, so he was lying on the sofa, and put a blanket over him. Realizing that the boy wouldn't wake up until after a few hours, he left the room quietly. Taking a last look at the broken boy, before he closed the door.


	2. The Hospital Wing

As soon as Snape had closed the door to his private office, he took of towards the hospital wing. He knew he might be able to help, he was after all a potion master.

When he passed the great hall, he had to push his way past the student's who were arriving from the quidditch pitch. The game had, obviously, been canceled after the incident. He continued his fast pace towards the hospital wing.

Outside the wing was a mild chaos. The whole Gryffindor quidditch team and Harry's friends were waiting to hear a word about how Harry were doing. Some professors were there, taking care of the most distressed students.

Inside the hospital wing it was relatively calm. Dumbledore and McGonagall were standing outside the curtains that surrounded a bed, which probably held the injured Harry Potter. They looked up when they heard him enter the room. McGonagall looked very distressed, while Dumbledore looked sad, the twinkle in his eyes were nowhere to be seen.

"How is the boy?" Snape asked, as he walked towards the pair. He stepped around the curtains, and saw that Pomfrey were muttering charms over the unconscious boy. Potter's face was almost as pale as the bedsheets, but otherwise he looked like he was only sleeping.

"He isn't stable yet, and I'm afraid he might slip into a coma,'' Madam Pomfrey said. "He hit the ground at a very high speed. He should have died, but his magic saved him by making some kind of protective shield. It took a lot of energy out of his core, and he still has a lot of serious injuries. He lost a lot of blood, so I gave him a Blood Replenishing potion, and put Essence of Dittany on the wounds. He broke his left shoulder and his back, but I mended that the best I could. It should heal the rest by itself. He has a lot of bruising on his body, and some serious head trauma. Maybe a Magic Restoration potion could help him heal faster?"

"I'll go get one," Severus responded, walking over to the potion cabinet and grabbing the said potion. They spelled it into the boy, since he couldn't swallow it by himself.

"Now we wait and see if it helps his magic stabilize a bit," Madame Pomfrey said and took a seat at the chair beside the bed.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had gone inside the curtains as well, and took a seat on the other side of the bed on two conjured chairs. Snape stood at the foot of the bed, looking over Harry. Silence fell over the four adults as they watched Harry's slow breathing.

After some minutes, Dumbledore looked up towards Snape.

"How is Draco?" he asked.

McGonagall and Pomfrey looked up with confused expressions. They had almost forgotten the Slytherin students strange reaction to Harry's fall.

"He's asleep in my office at the moment. It took him a while to calm down, that's why I arrived so late, but after a while he fell asleep. I gave him some potions for the bruises he got from his crash landing."

"Why was Mr Malfoy so distressed over the accident?" asked McGonagall, "It was a traumatic experience, but he and Harry have never gotten along well. His reaction surprised most of us."

Dumbledore sighed, "Let's say Mr Malfoy and Mr Potter has gotten along better for some time now."

"Not in public of course", Snape added, "but if you look closer, you can see most of their fights and disagreements are pure acts."

McGonagall looked from the Headmaster to potion master confused.

"So you mean they're friends? But why would they hide that?" she asked.

"Well, except for the fact that house rivalries would make it difficult for them to be friends openly," said Snape with a scowl, "The fact that they are _more_ than friends could get them shut out by their houses, friends, and family's."

It took McGonagall a minute to realize what Snape was saying. But when she did, she turned her shocked look towards the unconscious boy.

They were silent for another couple of minutes, lost in their own thoughts, until Pomfrey stood up to cast a diagnosis charm.

"His magic is starting to stabilize, and his body is finally stable." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, even Snape.

"He'll still be asleep for many hours, but he most likely won't fall into a coma." Pomfrey added.

"Then I should get back to my office, in case Draco has woken up." Snape said, he was very protective over his little snakeling, even though he mostly didn't show it. "Send me a word if you need my assistance Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey nodded.

"I should also go and check on the rest of Gryffindor house,'' McGonagall said as she stood up.

"I think I will join you Minerva," Albus said and stood after a last look towards Harry.

The chaos outside of the hospital wing had toned down a bit, and a few students and professors had left. Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and the Gryffindor quidditch team was still there. Professor Flitwick was also there. They all looked towards the hospital wing as Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore exited it.

Hermione walked up to McGonagall with a concerned look.

"Is Harry alright?" she asked with a slight shake in her voice.

The youngest Weasley brother followed her and stood beside his friend.

"He is most likely going to be alright, but it will take him some time to recover." McGonagall answered relatively calm.

The student's all looked relieved.

"Can we see him?" asked Ron with pleading eyes.

"He won't be awake for several hours. I suggest you go and make yourself ready for dinner. It should be served soon. You can see him tomorrow, hopefully he'll be awake by then." said Dumbledore with a little bit of his eye twinkle restored.

Most students looked like they wanted to protest, but the drama of the day had made everyone quite tired, so they only nodded.

The students started to move slowly towards their dorms, and Snape took of towards his office.


	3. Sleeping Beauty

Draco slowly opened his eyes and saw a warm fireplace.

He looked around, and for a moment wondered where he was. That was until he saw his Head of House sitting behind his desk. The memories from the quidditch match hit him like the hogwarts express, and he sat up fast.

"Merlin's beard," he said with a scared look. "I fell _asleep!? _Where's Harry? How is he?" he almost shouted at Snape.

Snape stood up and walked towards the soffa Draco was sitting on.

"Harry is going to be alright. He's in the hospital wing, sleeping, for the moment," he answered with a calm voice.

Draco breathed a small sigh of relief, but still looked very upset.

"Are you _sure_ he's alright?! I should go see him," Draco said and tried to stand up.

Snape gently pushed Draco back down on the sofa and said, "I didn't say he was alright, I said he's _going to be_ alright. He won't be awake for several hours. I suggest you sit and calm down a bit, before you go see him"

"But I got to see him," Draco protested weakly.

"You can wait a few minutes to do that," Snape said.

He walked over to the desk and picked up two tea cups. He handed one to Draco, and kept the other for himself.

Draco took a small sip and immediately calmer. Snape had probably dosed the tea with a little bit of a Calming Draught, or Draught of Peace. With each sip of tea Draco became more and more relaxed.

"How long was I asleep?" Draco asked.

"A bit over an hour," Snape answered.

Draco nodded slowly, and took another sip. When they had both finished their tea, Snape took the empty cups and put them on his desk.

"Now you may go see Potter," Snape said, and Draco stood up. He was a lot calmer. But was also still very worried about Harry.

Draco walked out of the office, with Snape right behind him. They walked through the castle in silence. Draco heard the sound from the great hall, and figured that it must be dinner time. but he and Snape continued their walk towards the hospital wing.

Draco paused for a second, to collect his thoughts, before he entered the hospital wing. The room was empty except for one bed with curtains drawn around it. He went up to it and slowly drew away the curtains.

He was shocked to see that the bruises and scratches Harry had before, when he saw him on the quidditch pitch, were now gone. He looked very pale, but otherwise not hurt in any way. Draco walked over to the chair beside the bed, and sat down.

He looked at Harry for a while, before reaching for his hand. It was cold, very cold. Harry usually had warm hands, but now they seemed almost icy. Draco lifted Harry's hand and placed a small kiss on it. He felt a tear fall from his eye, as he watched his sleeping boyfriend. Harry looked so small, so _helpless_.

"Are you sure he's going to be alright?" Draco asked Snape, who had been standing a few feet away, watching in silence.

"He broke a couple of bones, had a few wounds and a lot of bruises, but Madam Pomfrey has done everything she can," the potion master said. "His magic saved him, but it took a lot of energy. That's why he needs lots of sleep and rest."

Draco gave a small nod.

"I couldn't save him. I tried to catch up with him, at least to slow down his fall, but I was to slow," Draco said with a shaking voice.

"You did everything you could Draco," Snape answered, "Don't blame yourself, it was an accident."

"I tried to warn him about the bludger, but he didn't have time to react," he continued with a small sob.

"As I said Draco, it was an accident. All we can do now is help Mr Potter recover," Snape said in a very calm voice.

Draco nodded again. Snape sat down next to his student, and both got lost in their own thoughts.

They sat in silence for quite some time until Madam Pomfrey walked in behind the curtains to check on Harry.

"Severus, Mr Malfoy," she said with a nod, before she drew her wand and started casting different charms.

"Any improvement?" Snape asked her when she was done.

"His magic is slowly stabilizing, and the injuries seems to be starting to heal a little bit faster. He should wake up sometime tomorrow," she said.

She wrote down the improvement, and walked back towards her office.

Draco was still staring at his sleeping boyfriend, but he looked very worn.

"Maybe it's time to go back to your dorm Draco. If you're hungry, I can have a house elf send you a couple of sandwiches," Snape said.

Draco nodded

The only reason he didn't protest, was probably because there wasn't much chance that Harry would wake up before tomorrow. He gently put Harry's hand back on the bed and stood up. Then with a last concerned look at his boyfriend, he followed Snape out of the hospital wing.


	4. Apologies and Arguments

At breakfast the next day, Draco sat by himself at the Slytherin table. No one had said anything to him, either yesterday when he got back to the Slytherin dorms, or any time under the morning. People were staring though. And not discreetly.

Nobody knew what to do or say. They didn't know why Draco had acted the way he did when Harry fell, but there was plenty of rumors and speculations. Everything from the truth (,that they had a secret relationship, thought that hadn't been confirmed yet). To people suspecting he had pushed Harry, in an attempt to kill him, and was faking the reaction. Some thought Draco were secretly in love with Harry, but that Harry didn't know. Some suspected they were just secretly friends. There was some other really bizarre speculations, not that anybody really believed them. Most bets were actually on some sort of secret relationship, either romantic or friends. Noone had the courage to ask though.

Draco looked like crap. Swollen eyes, disheveled hair, distant and pained look in his eyes. He didn't really eat. Mostly he just pushed around the food on his plate, or nibbled at a dry bread corner.

Snape was discreetly observing the blond Slytherin, from the head table. If you looked really close, you could see a hint of worry under the potion master's closed of mask. Professor McGonagall was also watching Draco, but with a more confused than concerned look.

There were of course lots of rumors about Harry's condition too. Everything from him being practically dead, or in a coma, to having gotten away with only a sprained wrist. Like most often the, truth was somewhere in between.

When Draco stood up and walked out of the great hall. Almost every pair of eyes in the room followed his departure. As soon as he turned around the corner, the whispers broke out again.

Draco knew that Harry probably, at the earliest, wouldn't wake up until some time in the afternoon. But he really wanted to see Harry again. Just to make sure he really still was ok. It wasn't like he had anywhere better to be. It was Sunday, and if Harry hadn't been hurt, they would both had made some lame excuse to get away from their friends, by now, so that they could spend the day together.

So he took off towards the hospital wing.

* * *

When he arrived he realized he wasn't alone. The Headmaster was sitting beside Harry's bed. Draco was just about to walk back out again, hoping he hadn't been seen, when Dumbledore looked up.

His eyes twinkled and he smiled.

"Mr Malfoy, I guess you're here to see Harry?" he said as he stood up.

Draco nodded and walked towards Harrys bed.

"Harry's doing a lot better. He should wake up sometime today," Dumbledore said.

"That's good," Draco mumbled as he looked at his, still unconscious, boyfriend.

Dumbledore looked at Harry for another minute before he said, "I should be going, a lot of work needs to be done."

Draco nodded and watched as Dumbledore left. When he couldn't hear Dumbledore's steps anymore, he sat down, carefully, on the side of Harry's bed. Harry had gotten back a bit more color under the night, and overall looked better. Draco lifted his hand and brushed away some hair that had fallen over Harry's forehead. He sat for a long while just watching Harry as he slept.

After an hour or so Draco heard voices from outside the hospital wing. He sat, once again, holding Harry's hand, which was a bit warmer today. The voices grew louder until the door to the hospital wing opened, and Harry's friends entered. Not only his closest friends, Hermione and Ron, to Dracos dismay. No Ginny, Neville and Luna was also there. They all stopped once they saw Draco, and for several minutes they just stared at each other. Luna had a gentle but small smile on her lips, Neville looked nervous, Hermione looked very insecure and both Weasley siblings looked rather annoyed.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Ron asked and crossed his arms.

Draco closed off his face, with a cold look.

"I'm here to see Harry," he said with as much dignity as he could, "I guess that's why you're here to?"

"But why would you care about Harry?" Hermione asked.

Draco had a guess she already knew, even Ron should be able to have figured it out by now, but she probably wanted to hear him say it.

"Because I care about my boyfriend," Draco answered.

They stared at each other for another couple of minutes, in silence. Lunas smile grew a little at the revelation. Neville eyes grew instead and Hermione looked a little bit less insecure. Ginny looked, surprisingly, a bit less annoyed while Ron looked more ao.

"Liar! Harry would never be with you, he's not even gay. You just want to humiliate him now that he can't defend himself!" Ron growled.

'Oh, he's in denial. _Fun._' Draco thought sarcastically, and sighted.

"Ron, I don't think he's lying," Hermione whispered.

Ron turned his, now angry, look towards Hermione.

"Of course he's lying! He's Draco bloody Malfoy!"

"Why would he lie about this though Ron? I can't see any reason for him to lie about this." Ginny says with a pensive look.

"To humiliate Harry. He does things like this_ all the time_." Ron says.

"Not 'things like this'. Sure he's an idiot, but he did try to save Harry yesterday," Hermione said.

Ron snorted, "Oh please. He wouldn't save Harry for all the gold in gringotts."

"I'm sure you would," Draco said under his breath. But it was very quiet in the hospital wing so, unfortunately, Ron heard it.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" Ron shouted and clenched his fist. Hermione, who had seen Ron's temper build, grabbed his arm to hold him back.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled.

At this Ron looked very confused. Did Malfoy just… Apologize?

Draco turned his look towards Harry's face again and a flash of pain appeared. He instinctively reached out his hand to smooth down a part of Harry's unruly hair.

This seemed to wake Ron from his thoughts.

"Don't touch him," he growled.

Draco's hand stopped floating over Harry's head.

"I think you and Harry are cute together," Luna said with her usual dreamy, and distant, look on her face.

Draco realized, to his dismay, that he blushed. Ron looked mortified, but Neville, Hermione and Ginny looked a bit relieved.

"Even if he should be lying. We are sure find out when Harry wakes up, won't we?" asked Ginny. "And if it's true, then that's Harry's choice."

Hermione and Neville nodded, while Ron still looked displeased.

Draco thought this could have gone a hundred times worse, so he wasn't complaining.

"I still don't like that he's here," Ron grunted.

"I'm not leaving," Draco said clearly.

Then they heard a small grunt from the bed.


	5. Hello Guys

The room became very quiet, very fast.

Every pair of eyes turned towards the hospital bed. The teen that laid there didn't move. Maybe they had only imagined the grunt?

But no, the next second a slightly louder whimper escaped the raven haired boy. His eyes flickered a bit, and his head moved a little.

"Harry?" Draco whispered.

The eyes flickered once more, and opened a little.

"Dr-aco?" a hoarse voice tried to answer. Though it sounded more like '_Aco_', because the first two letters were so quiet.

"I am here," Draco answered and picked up Harry's hand again.

Harry smiled a small, almost invisible, smile.

"Wha' 'append," Harry tried to ask.

"You got hurt during the quidditch match. You got hit by a bludger and fell off your broom. I tried to catch you, but I wasn't fast enough," Draco answered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Dracos brows furrowed in a worried look. Harry's eyes opened a bit more before he spoke.

"It's alright Draco, I don't blame you. Don't feel guilty," Harry's voice was still a bit hoarse, but squeezed Draco's hand a little to reinforce his words.

Draco nodded and his brows unfurrowed a bit. They looked at each other for a moment until Harry's eyes looked to his sides. As he saw his friends the small smile that had graced his lips fell.

"Umm... H-Hey guys," he stuttered.

Draco looked towards the others too. Ron didn't look angry anymore. Actually everyone, except Luna, looked rather perplexed. Luna wore her usual dreamy smile.

"Hi Harry, how do you feel?" the blond girl asked.

Harry thought for a moment before he answered.

"I feel okay. My shoulder and head hurts, and I'm very tired, but I feel okay," he said.

"We should probably tell Madam Pomfrey that you are awake," Hermione said.

"No need to," Madam Pomfrey said as she walked out of her office, "I had a spell that notified  me he had woken up."

She walked over to Harry and smiled.

"How are you feeling Mr Potter?" she asked as she drew her wand.

Harry turned his attention toward Pomfrey, happy for her interruption.

"My shoulder hurts, and my head, and I'm very tired," he listed, "but otherwise I feel fine."

Pomfrey nodded approving and cast some diagnosis charms over him.

"You are doing a lot better, but you still need lots of rest and you have to take some potions," she said. "I suggest your friends visit later, when you have gotten some more rest."

Draco, who had moved from the bed when Pomfrey entered, nodded.

"We can talk later Harry," Ginny said, "when you feel a bit better."

Harry nodded a bit sleepy. He looked really worn-out, even though he had only been awake for a short while.

They started to leave. Ron looked like he wanted to protest, but he didn't say anything.

The doors shut behind Draco, since he was the last one to leave the infirmary.

The students stood in the quiet corridor for a while. The air was very tense and nobody really knew what to say.

"I think we should discuss this, with Harry, later," Neville mumbled.

"Yes, I believe he would like to talk about everything later," Hermione said. "Right now he needs to rest and heal. So I suggest we wait until he's feeling better."

Draco and Ginny nodded. Ron looked like he had frozen in some confused and surprised look.

Draco turned and walked away. Nobody stopped him.

The rest of the group continued to stand in their own thoughts, until the Slytherin was out of sight.

"I'm confused," Ron finally said.

Ginny started laughing at that.

"I think you're not the only one." She said still giggling.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"I don't know," she said. "I think it's the shock. I mean, Malfoy and Harry," she let out a laughing snort. "I mean we don't know for sure, but it sure looks like it."

"Well yeah. I can't say I like the idea, but if it makes Harry happy, there's not much we can do," Neville said with a shrug.

"He has been more happy lately, hasn't he?" Hermione asked. "And it explains his weird behavior lately."

"Yeah, Harry would never spend a whole day 'sorting through his class notes', only Hermione would be crazy enough to do that," Ron exclaimed and Hermione gave him a glare. "But I would never have guessed he spent that time seeing…_ Malfoy_."

"He really has seemed more cheerful lately. I'm sure Harry has a good explanation for everything, we just have to wait and hear it," Luna said.

The students nodded and started walking away from the hospital wing corridor.

* * *

Harry breathed out a sigh of relief as the doors to the hospital wing closed.

He wished Draco could've stayed. But he was also glad he didn't need to explain… well… everything, to his friends, right now. He felt quite exhausted actually.

"You need to take this potion Mr Potter," Madam Pomfrey said and gave him a bottle.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"A Magic Restoration Potion, your magic saved you from your fall, but it took a lot out of you. You will have to take those for a couple of days. You broke your shoulder and back, but I healed them to the best of my ability. You are going to be a bit sore for a few days but it will gradually get better. You have some bruising, and other minor injuries, but they will all heal completely. As I said earlier, you still need lots of rest and some potions to help you heal. Otherwise you should be back to normal in about a week," Madam Pomfrey gave him a smile.

Harry swallowed the potion, that surprisingly it didn't taste all that bad, and nodded.

"Does that mean I'm stuck here for a whole week?" he asked.

"No, Mr Potter. You will be able to leave tomorrow or the day after that, depending on how you recover. But you'll need to be more carefull, and not run around too much, for about a week."

Harry smiled at that, happy that he wouldn't be stuck here for all to long.

"You should try to sleep some more, the Magic Restoration Potion will work better that way," Madam Pomfrey said.

And Harry didn't protest. After a few minutes he was asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like Harry's friends reaction? Did you hate it? Please leave a comment :)


	6. I'll stand by You

The next time Harry woke up, Draco was once again sitting at his side. He was sitting in the chair next to the hospital bed with a book in his lap.

Harry took a second to just watch Draco as he read. The sun from one of the windows were reflecting in his blond hair. It almost sparkled in the light.

"Hi," he said after a while, and Draco's head snapped up at lightning speed.

"Harry!" he exclaimed and quickly put away his book, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright," Harry answered with a slight shrug.

Though the shrug made his shoulder ache, and he couldn't keep from wincing slightly. Draco looked with concern at Harry.

"Do you need a pain potion? Are you thirsty? Hungry?" Draco asked while he stood up and laid a hand to Harry's forehead. "Are you too warm, or too cold?"

Harry chuckled softly, while he took Draco's hand from his forehead with his good arm.

"I'm fine Draco, I promise," he kissed Draco's hand lightly and didn't let it go. "I'm just glad you're here."

He reached for his repaired, glasses and put them on. Draco gave Harry a small smile and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I was just so worried when you fell, and then I didn't catch you. I actually thought you were going to die," he said quietly, while he stroked small circles on the back of Harry's hand.

"Die? I'm The Boy Who Lived silly. I can't die," Harry said jokingly.

Draco scowled and flicked Harry lightly on the head.

"You're not immortal," he exclaimed.

"I know, and I'm touched that you care so much. But I'm fine i promise," he gave Draco a shy smile.

Draco sighed, "You sure? I wish I could've saved you. Then you wouldn't be stuck here right now."

"It's not your fault Draco. If anyone, it's mine. I didn't see the bludger, but I promise I'll be fine," Harry squeezed Draco's hand. "Madame Pomfrey said I get to leave tomorrow, or the day after that, and after a week I should be back to normal."

"Well that's good," Draco said with a smile. "Just… never scare me like that again?"

"I'll try not to, but can't promise," Harry said with a wink.

"Well, that's what I get for dating a Gryffindor," Draco said.

"Hey, it's not my fault all these things always happen to me!" Harry exclaimed in self defence.

Draco just raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Okay… maybe, sometimes, it's a little bit my fault... kinda," Harry said pouting.

Draco chuckled and kissed Harry on the cheek.

They sat in silence for a while. Draco stroked small circles to the back of Harry's hand, while Harry just watched his boyfriend.

Draco coughed and looked at their hands while he started talking again.

"Uh… Harry? You know how I said I was really scared when you fell, and how i tried to catch you?"

"Yeah," Harry answered.

"Well… and after you hit the ground, while you were unconscious, I was very distressed. There was blood, and you had scratches, and nobody had slowed down your fall…"

"Draco I'm okay…" Harry started saying.

"Yeah I know, but… well… the whole school was kinda watching, and nobody knows why I reacted the way I did. But there are rumors, and for once some are kinda close to the truth…" Draco trailed off. He felt like his cheeks were burning, and he kept his eyes on their joined hands.

"And my friends saw us here together, earlier today," Harry continued.

Draco just nodded.

"I know we decided to keep our relationship secret for many good reasons, but I don't mind that people know that much," Harry said. "I mean, sure I'm scared of how some people will react, and I'm scared that you will get hurt. But I'm also a bit tired of not being able to hold hands with my boyfriend in the corridors, and instead having fake fights and arguments."

Draco looked up and meet Harry's eyes.

"So, you don't mind?" he asked uncertain.

"I don't mind people knowing that I have the best, cutest,, sexiest, most handsome and wonderful boyfriend in the world," Harry said smiling and Draco blushed even harder. " I'm still worried you will get targeted by death eaters, and I'm worried about how your Father will react. But you won't be alone, I'll be there. I'll protect you."

"I'll protect you to, and my father can do whatever he wants. He chose his side a long time ago, and I won't follow him. He was a coward... Aren't you afraid of how your friends will react, or your whole house for that matter?" Draco said with a worried look.

"Draco, I don't care what others think. I love you, and the world just have to accept that," Harry said stubbornly.

A brilliant smile grew on Draco's face.

"I love you too Harry," Draco said and kissed his hand again, "I was just worried that you were going to be mad at me for… well exposing our relationship."

"Dray, you tried to save me, and you were worried about me. I couldn't get mad at you for that," Harry said. "And as I said, I'm happy we don't have to hide anymore."

"Me too, while some of our fake fights are a bit fun. I'll be more happy if I can be with my boyfriend without having to sneak around," Draco said smiling.

It was quiet for another minute while the boys just watched each other.

"So how do we make everything official for real?" Draco asked.

Harry thought for a moment then said.

"Well, we can tell our friends, or explain to them more like it. I suppose most of them kinda know already. And if anyone asks, we just tell them the truth?" Harry said.

"Sounds good to me," Draco said as he leaned over and placed a kiss to Harry's cheek.

"Will you send a letter to your parents?" Harry asked a bit uncertain.

"I'll send one to mother explaining. Father will find out, either from mother, or some other way. I really don't feel like writing a letter to him," Draco answered.

Harry nodded and then yawned.

"Are you tired?" Draco asked.

"A bit," Harry said and yawned once again, "but it's okay."

"You sure? You don't want to rest a bit more?" Draco asked with a concerned look.

"Maybe for a little while," Harry said a bit sleepy. "Can you sit with me?"

"I didn't plan on leaving unless you asked," Draco said.

"No I mean, next to me," Harry said and shifted towards one side of the bed. "Here."

He patted the bed beside him.

"Okay," Draco said and moved so he was lying next to Harry on the bed.

Harry snuggled up next to Draco and laid his head on the blondes chest.

Draco gently took off Harry's glasses and put them on the bedside table. He then looked down at his boyfriend, who already had his eyes closed. He started stroking and running his hands through the dark hair, and Harry hummed in response.

After only a few minutes both boys were asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, hope someone reads this fanfiction. I first planned it as a one shot. But... well... as you see this is the 6th chapter so...  
I try to check spelling mistakes, grammar and more to the best of my abilities, but my native language is not English, so I might miss some things. Hope you enjoy the story anyway.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos!


	7. Rumours Confirmed

A couple of hours later, the boys woke up to the sound of whisperings.

They couldn't see who the whispers belonged to at first, because of the curtains around the bed.

“We don’t know if he’s awake so try to be quiet Ron,” it sounded like Hermione.

“I’m quiet as a mouse!” Ron stated quite loudly.

Someone snorted, and Hermione's head appeared from behind the curtains.

“Oh...” she said when she saw the two boys.

They were both half sitting on the bed, Harry leaning against Draco's chest.

“Did we interrupt?” she asked and fidgeted a bit where she stood.

“No we just woke up,” Harry yawned. “It’s okay.”

She drew back the curtain a bit more and walked a bit closer to the bed. Ron and Neville followed her.

“He’s here again?!” Ron exclaimed looking a bit annoyed again.

“Yes, he’s here,” Harry said before anyone else could. “He’s here because I want him to be.”

Ron looked a bit shocked.

“Okay let’s get this clear once and for all,” Hermione stated. “Are you two together?”

Hermione, Ron and Neville looked at the boys.

“Yes,” Harry answered.

“How did that happen?” Neville asked.

“Well, it’s a bit of a long story. But the short version is that we came to a truce. Because of several reasons we thought it would be best to keep it secret. Then we became friends, and then more than friends. But we still saw many benefits to keep it secret,” Harry said.

“Because of recent events though, we have decided to not keep it secret anymore,” Draco added.

“But Harry, you’ve always hated Malfoy! How could, well…” Ron made some gesticulations towards the two boys, “_this_ happen?”

“He’s really not that bad. We had to keep up the act. Especially Draco,” Harry said. “I promise you, he’s really nice.”

Draco blushed lightly.

“Well, as long as you’re happy Harry,” Hermione said. “It might take a while to get used to. But I think we will all, sooner or later,” she cast a glance towards Ron, “will be happy to get to know the _real_ Draco.”

Harry smiled.

Neville walked up towards Draco’s side of the bed and reached out his hand.

“Neville Longbottom, nice to meet you.”

Draco looked perplexed for a moment, before he reached out and shook the hand.

“Draco,” he stated simply.

Harry’s smile grew a bit more.

Neville stepped back again. Ron stood quietly and watched the handshake. It seemed like he didn't really know what to make of the situation.

“Hey, where's Ginny and Luna?” Harry asked and looked towards Hermione.

“Oh, well they couldn't come right now. But they told us they would come by later,” she said.

Harry nodded.

“Ron,” Harry said and sent a worried look towards his best friend, “you okay?”

Ron's eyes, which had become a bit unfocused for a second, meet Harry's eyes. He was quiet for a minute before he answered.

“Yeah… uh… I’m just a bit confused, and shocked,” he said and ran a hand through his hair.

“It’s okay,” Harry said with a smile. “I know it’s not what anyone expected.”

Ron actually gave a smile in return. It was small and uncertain, but it was definitely there.

“So when are you getting out of this place?” Neville asked while he looked around at the white walls.

“Hopefully sometime tomorrow,” Harry said.

“You’ll stay as long as necessary,” Draco said. “You always try to get out of here as soon as possible.”

“Well can you blame me?” Harry asked “This place is boring.”

“But you’re hurt. You have to heal before you start running around like a wild chimpanzee again,” Draco said and Harry pouted.

They started talking about a little bit of everything after that. Grades, school, quidditch, books, to name a few topics. Neville, Hermione and Ron took seats in the chairs beside the bed.

Draco and Ron got into a mild argument about witch quidditch teams were the best, but they were still relatively friendly. It turned out that Draco actually had read some of the books Hermione always talked about. He even recommended some books for her that she hadn’t read. Neville and Draco didn’t have much in common, but they still found things to talk about.

After a while Ginny and Luna joined them.

Harry and Draco explained that they were a couple, and both girls said they were happy for them. Luna hugged both boys as congratulations.

Eventually, everyone except Harry had to leave for dinner. Hermione, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna left a bit before Draco.

When the two boy’s were alone Harry said, “That went pretty well, don’t you think?”

Draco smiled and kissed Harry's cheek.

“Very well. Better than I had expected.”

“They are very understanding,” Harry said. “Will you come back tomorrow? Hopefully I’ll be able to leave then.”

“I’ll come back tomorrow, whether you're allowed to leave or not,” Draco said.

“Okay,” Harry said.

Draco left the Hospital Wing with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> This was Chapter 7! I do plan on updating as soon as possible. I've tried to check for spelling mistakes and things like that, and hope that I havent missed anything. Please leave comments and kudos I do appreciate them very much!
> 
> I've uploaded this fic on fanfiction.net too (link to my profile) https://www.fanfiction.net/u/12187410/ the storys name is the same as here Secret Snitches
> 
> I also have a new Tmblr page https://flumet.tumblr.com/ which you can follow if you want to.
> 
> If you want to you can check out my one shot fanfic named The Boy Who Choose To Die available here on AO3 and on ff.net. It's not a Drarry and as I said it's a short one shot (Around 1200 words)


	8. Draco Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco sends a letter to his mother. He also talks to a friend in his dormitory.

_Dear Mother_

_I’m writing to you because of recent events. _

_I’m sure you and Father knew about the Slytherin-Gryffindor quidditch match that took place a couple of days ago. An incident occured, and I can’t keep my secrets from you anymore. You would have, sooner or later, heard the rumors from Hogwarts, but I wanted to explain it myself._

_I should start with saying that Harry Potter got hit by a bludger under the match, and fell of his broom. I tried to catch up with him, but failed to do so. He hit the ground, but his magic saved him. He’s in the Hospital Wing recovering as i write._

_Around, and after, the incident I was very distressed. Why would I feel this way because of Potter, you might think. Well that’s the reason I’m writing._

_Harry Potter and I are together. We’ve been seeing each other in secret for some time now, but because of rece_n_t happenings_ _ we've decided  to not hide it anymore._

_I was already worried that you would have trouble accepting that I’m gay, once you knew, and the fact that Potter, of all people, is my boyfriend probably doesn't help. I do hope that with time, you can accept me and my choices. I realize that because of this I haven’t just chosen a partner, but also my side of the war. I will stand by Harry, but I want to add that it’s not because of Harry. I chose my side before we got together._

_I will not write to Father, as I know there is little chance he will approve. You can tell him if you want to. Otherwise I think he will find out one way or another eventually._

_I would like to add that I’m happy_ _. _ _I love Harry, and he loves me._

_I love you too Mother, but I know that I can’t stay on the same side of the war as you and Father. I will not ask you to choose between me and Father. I will always be your son, as long as you accept me for who I am._

_Love, Draco_

Draco read through his letter one last time, before he attached it to his eagle owl. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach, as he watched the owl soar of into the early night sky. Tomorrow his mother, and probably father too, would know his secret.

He sighted and left the Owlery.

Tomorrow most of the school would probably know which rumors were true. No one had asked Draco about the occurrence at the match yet. Actually, the one people who had talked to him were Harry, Harry’s friends, and some professors.

Not even the Slytherins had the courage to ask him about it. Though that probably was because of confusion, more than cowardice. Crabbe and Goyle his ‘friends’ never talked much anyway, so there wasn’t much change there. Draco actually wondered if they maybe hadn’t even noticed the strange happenings and rumors. The two boys really weren’t the sharpest tools in the shed.

The other Slytherins mostly whispered behind his back, just like the rest of the school, or sent him weird looks.

Pansy looked outright offended most of the time. Not that Draco cared. If she finally stopped hitting on him, or trying to touch him all the time, he couldn’t be more happy. Seriously, the girl was a plague.

When he entered the Slytherin common room, the volume in the room significantly decreased. He once more received weird looks, and questioning gazes. He sighted once more, and retreated to his dormitory.

He was relieved to see that it was empty, and went to the bathroom to prepare for bed.

When he exited the bathroom, a few minutes later, the dorm wasn’t empty anymore.

Blaise Zabini sat on his bed reading a quidditch magazine. Draco nodded towards the boy, but didn’t say anything. He quickly walked across the room, towards his own bed, and started to rummage through his trunk.

He heard a small cough, and looked up. Blasie had put down the magazine and was now staring at Draco.

“Did you want something?” Draco asked with a mild glare.

Blaise looked at him, with a calculating look, before he asked.

“What’s going on with you and Potter?”

Draco turned towards his trunk again.

“Not because it’s any of your _business_,” he said annoyed, “but he’s my boyfriend.”

Draco didn’t look up, but slammed his trunk closed, after extracting the book he had been looking for.

“Okay,” Blaise said.

Draco turned around sharply. Blaise was once again reading his magazine, and was looking relatively bored. Draco opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything. He had been expecting shocked gasps, angry insults, death glares or cries of betrayal. Not this... relatively uninterested, reaction.

“Okay!?” Draco said after a few minutes of looking like a goldfish. ”Aren’t you shocked?”

Blaise looked up from his magazine and raised an eyebrow.

“Not really,” he said.

“_Not really!?_” Draco repeated.

“Draco you always talk about Potter. You've been _obsessed_ with him since first year. Only recently you've stopped talking about him every chance you got,” Blaise said with a knowing look. “I figured you either shagged him, or you got over your crush. The match made it quite obvious witch one.”

Draco was speechless. Was he_ that_ obvious?

When blaise turned his head towards his magazine again Draco snapped out of his paralyzed state.

“I didn’t have a crush on Potter! I’m not obsessed with him! And I haven’t shagged him!” Draco would have continued his ranting, if Blaise hadn’t interrupted.

“You haven’t shagged him? Didn’t know Potter was such a prude,” Blaise said with a small laugh. “Or maybe it’s you who's the prude?”

It was obvious that Blaise was teasing him, but that didn't stop it from working. Draco blushed and clenched his hands.

“We just haven’t gotten that far yet!” Draco snapped. “We had other things to focus on.”

“Whatever you say, Draco darling,” Blaise said, and laughed even harder when Draco threw a pillow at him.

“Shut up Blaise.”

“You know you love me,” Blaise said. “Not as much as Potter though apparently.”

“I hate you, and I’m going to sleep now!” Draco stated.

“Good. Then maybe I can finally read my magazine in peace. Without your inner drama queen interrupting me,” Blaise said.

“I’m not a drama queen!” Draco said offended. “It’s you who's… under dramatic!”

Blaise snorted, “Good one Draco. I’m ‘under dramatic’. Oh, no! What will I do? I feel so offended,” Blaise exclaimed with sarcasm.

Draco sent a death glare towards Blaise. He muttered something under his breath, which sounded like ‘jerk’.

Blaise just sneered and continued his reading.

Draco got into bed and drew the curtains closed. He sighed in relief. Even if probably most of his house despised him now. He had at least one who didn't seem to mind his relationship with Harry. A small smile grew on his lips. He could live with Blaise teasing him, as long as he knew he was accepted.

He picked up his book and started to read. This day hadn’t been all to bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This was chapter 8 hope you enjoyed it.  
Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!  
You can find this story on ff.net and wattpad too (more info in my profile)  
I also have a Tumblr you can follow https://flumet.tumblr.com/  
I hope to update as soon as possible!  
Thanks for now!


	9. Stressful Morning

Draco woke up early the next day. Crabbe and Goyle were both snoring behind silencing charms, Theo usually put them up. Theos bed drapes were closed so Draco guessed that he was asleep. 

Blaise was awake, and looking for a clean shirt by the looks of it. 

Draco nodded a good morning towards Blaise, and went to get ready for the day. He had classes today, but hoped that he would be able to see Harry before they started.

A few minutes later he left the dormitories for the Great Hall. He walked with a fast pace. 

He went into the Great Hall and brought a sandwich with him, to eat on the go. Then he took off towards the Hospital Wing.

He noticed that another good thing with being up this early, except seeing Harry before classes, were that there was far less students up. So there were fewer people who could stare at him. 

People were still starring. He shouldn't be surprised, as the rumors had started to get confirmed. But it was still annoying. Draco hoped it would tone down relatively quickly, but had a feeling that it wouldn’t.

Hogwarts students really had a nasty habit of sticking their noses in other people's business. 

When he reached the Hospital Wing he had eaten up his sandwich. He entered and were happy to see that Harry was awake.

“Hey, why are you awake this early?” he asked and flopped down on the chair next to Harry's bed.

Harry smiled at him. He was still looking a little pale and tired, but otherwise like normal.

“Well, I didn’t have much to do last evening after you guys left. So I ate dinner and then fell asleep relatively early,” Harry said. “I thought you might check by before classes so when I woke up, I decided against going back to sleep.”

“How are you feeling? If you need to you can sleep. I don’t want to keep you up if you’re tired,” Draco said with concern. 

“No it’s okay. I can sleep while you’re in classes. I’m a lot better and ‘recovering nicely’ according to Madam Pomfrey. But apparently I’m not good enough to leave today.” Harry said with a small pout.

“If she says you need to rest a bit more, it’s probably for your own best,” Draco said and kissed Harry's forehead.

“Yeah, but it’s still boring here,” Harry said with a sigh.

“I can bring some books if you want to after classes?” Draco said.

“That would be nice,” Harry said and smiled. “So what did you do after you left yesterday?”

“I wrote to mother. She should receive the letter under the day,” Draco said and bit his lip.

“Whatever she answers, I’m always here for you,” Harry said and took Draco's hand in his owns. 

Draco smiled a sad smile.

“I talked to Blaise too,” Draco added. “He seems fine with our relationship. He didn’t seem very surprised actually. Teased me a bit, but I know that's a sign that he accepts it.” 

“That’s great!” Harry exclaimed. “Nice to know not every Slytherin is stuck up jerks.”

“Hey! I’m a Slytherin!” Draco exclaimed.

“Yes, and you're a stuck up jerk too,” Harry said with a laugh. “You're just my stuck up jerk.”

Harry kissed Draco's hand and Draco huffed offended.

“Well you’re a stupid stubborn Gryffindor,” Draco said.

“That I am,” Harry said with a grin. Draco glared at him.

“Aw come on! You know I love you. Slytherin, suck up jerkness, and everything,” Harry said with a wink but Draco only huffed again.

“What’s your first class?” Harry asked.

“Transfiguration. I should actually go so I’m not late,” Draco answered. “Wouldn’t want to get a detention. Not when I can spend my valuable time outside of class making sure you don’t run around the castle like a kid in a playground. You still need your rest.”

This time it was Harry that huffed. Draco laughed and gave him a quick kiss. 

“I’ll try to come by around lunch if I have the time. Otherwise I’ll come after classes.”

“Okay,” Harry answered and waved to his boyfriend as he left the Wing. He then turned around and fell asleep again.

The rest of Dracos morning had been stressful. 

He had almost been late to Transfiguration, even though he had left the Hospital Wing early. After Transfiguration and realized that in his hurry to get ready for the day he had forgotten his Charms essay. He had Charms after lunch and would have to run back to the dungeons to get it under the lunch. Though he had Herbology before lunch so he had to run all the way from the greenhouses to the dungeons. He just hoped he would have the time to check on Harry too. 

He hurried from the greenhouses as fast as he could when the lesson was over. Though of course he ran into the lunch rush when he were about to pass the Great Hall. That he was going against the flow didn’t help. 

All the whispers and looks also slowed him down because people stood in the way gawking at him. 

He rolled his eyes and pushed his way through the crowd.

Once he got away from the entrance hall and into the dungeons it was significantly more easy to move forward. He passed a few second years who had had potions. Otherwise it seemed like everyone was at lunch.

He entered the empty common room and ran to his dormity. He had to search for his Charms essay for a while because it had fallen under his bed. Once he had it though he quickly left the dormitory and common room. 

He walked at a fast pace through the dungeons. Checking the time he swore under his breath. If he hurried he could maybe grab a sandwich and eat on the go again. Maybe he could at least check on Harry, if only for a minute. 

He was deep in his thoughts as he tried to plan his lunchtime.

But when he turned around a corner he froze.

He found himself with five wands pointed towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ended on a cliffhanger, because I felt like it. The next chapter will probably come sometime tomorrow.  
Please leave comments and kudos! I love them. I love everyone who takes their time to read what I write, you guys make my day!  
I’ve started uploading another Drarry fic to which you can check out if you like Drarry. It’s called Listen to my heartbeat


	10. Close Call

He found himself with five wands pointed towards him.

The owners to the wands were Pansy, Theo and Daphne from his year, joined by Marcus Flint and Graham Montague. Both older year students who were on the quidditch team.

“Draco, we can’t let you continue to destroy Slytherins reputation like this,” Daphne said with a sneer. 

“Did Potter blackmail you or something?” Theo asked. 

“The Draco I know wouldn’t be with a Gryffindor willingly,” Graham snorted, “nor is he a bloody fairy.”

“Well that just proves that you don’t know me very well then?” Draco said with a glare. “What do you want? I don’t have the time for this.” 

They were all Slytherins. They wouldn’t hurt him. Right? After a second thought, Draco wasn’t so sure.

“We don’t like the rumors about you and Potter,” Marcus said with a scowl. “And we especially don’t like that it seems like they're true.” 

“Oh, please! I’m sure he’s under some spell or has been drugged some potion,” Pansy exclaimed waving her wand lazily. “Poor Drakey.”

“I’m not drugged! Or cursed, or blackmailed! I’m with Harry willingly!” Draco stated.

‘Was it really a good idea to be this defending when he had five wands pointed at him?’ Draco thought. ‘Maybe his gryffindor boyfriends behavior was starting to rub off on him. Great!’

“Then you're a traitor!” Marcus said. “And you will be punished for that.”

‘Crap.’ Draco thought.

“You have no right to punish me! I can be with whoever I want to.” Draco said and crossed his arms.

“And what will your Father do when he hears about this?” Theo said with a slimy grin.

“I don’t give a shit what my Father thinks!”

“But you see Draco, it’s not only you who will be in danger,” Daphne said with a smirk. “It’s not only you that will be punished for this.”

“Both Harry and I are under protected.” 

“Are you? Then why are you alone here right now? Unprotected,” Theo remarked and Draco looked a bit more uncertain. “And there is always other ways to get to a person. You can’t protect everyone you care about.”

Draco knew he was at a disadvantage. But if he could buy some time, maybe someone would come by before things got ugly.

“If you know what’s best for you. You would stop threatening me.” Draco said in a low dangerous voice.

“But what will you do Draco? You’re alone,” Flint said. “It’s the five of us against you.”

“Yes. How very brave of you, to go up five against one,” Draco said with a snort. 

“We don’t play fair Draco. We play to survive. To win,” Graham said. 

“Well I play to win too. And I’m on the winning side. You’re on the losing,” he said.

“Only time will tell who’s side is the winning side. But in this particular fight, you can’t win Draco,” Daphne said with a sweet smile.

“I’ll tell a Professor. Even if you hurt me, you will get punished too,” Draco said.

“You can’t tell if you disappear,” Theo stated and it looked like the idea had just popped into his head. 

“Even if you kidnap me, or whatever you had in mind, someone will find me,” Draco said. He really didn’t like where this was going.

“But who’s to say it won't be too late by then?” Daphne added with a growing smirk. 

It looked like she liked Theos idea. Pansy looked less sure though. She probably still thought he was under some spell. Poor girls ego probably couldn't take that there were boys she couldn’t get, by simply flipping her hair and fluttering her eyelashes. 

Marcus and Graham looked more thoughtful though which calmed Draco a bit. Who would have thought that Marcus Flint thinking could’ve ever been seen as a calming occurrence?

“That wasn’t part of the plan!” Marcus exclaimed a moment later.

“Yeah, let’s not get ahead of ourselves now?” Graham added more calmly.

“Suit yourselves,” Theo said with a shrug while Daphne huffed disappointed.

Pansy was just about to say something when everyone stiffend. They could hear footsteps coming towards them.

Marcus swore under his breath and everyone quickly put down their wands. Theo did it very reluctantly though. 

“This isn’t over,” Theo growled in a low voice, just as the person came around the corner. 

Draco drew a sigh of relief. It was Snape. 

He looked towards the students and stopped in front of them. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked towering over the group.

“Nothing sir,” Daphne said in a sugar sweet voice. “We were just having a chat.”

Snape lifted an eyebrow.

“Well shouldn’t you be at lunch now?” he asked.

“We were just going sir,” Theo said. 

“Good. Draco I need a word with you,” Snape said as he turned towards Draco. Clearly expecting the other students to leave. The other Slytherins had no other choice than to walk ahead.

When they had left the corridor Snape said.

“I guess I’m correct in assuming that wasn't just a ‘chat’ as miss Greengrass stated?” Snape asked.

“They don’t seem to like that I’m dating the light side’s Golden Boy,” Draco grumbled. 

“I suggest you are more careful in the future then, Draco,” Snape said. “I know not everyone is on their side, try and find your allies.”

Draco nodded, “Will do sir. I already found one.”

“Yes, Mr Zabini has much more common sense than most of his peers,” Snape said.

Draco turned a shocked look towards his Head of House.

“How did you know?” he asked.

“Let’s say it wasn’t a coincidence I took a walk through this corridor,” Snape said with a smirk. 

Draco felt a bit better knowing that Blaise had been looking out for him. He also appreciated that he wasn’t stupid enough to try and stop the happenings by himself, and instead went to a Professor.

“It should be clear for you to go to lunch now. But just in case I will escort you there,” Snape said.

“Thank you sir,” Draco said a little disappointed that he wouldn’t have the time to see Harry, until after classes. But at least he wasn’t hexed by his peers. 

So he followed Snape from the corridor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! Wow! Didn’t think I would get this far.  
Sorry for the cliffhanger in last chapter but I couldn't resist it ;) No cliffhanger in this one though!   
Next chapter will be up tomorrow. I try to update around 19.00 (CET+2 timezone) but it’s not a promise just a guess at when I usually update!  
More Drarry fluff in the next Chapter!  
Please leave comments and kudos I love them! Thank you for reading!


	11. To Share A Chocolate Frog

Draco were more careful the rest of the day. 

He walked with Blaise between classes and tried to go in corridors were a lot of people usually passed through. This of course meant he had to endure a lot more staring and whispering. But he guessed that it was better to get gossiped about, then to get attacked. 

After classes he had gone to the Hospital Wing. He walked there alone, but he wasn't at such a big risk since there was a lot of people moving through the castle now. 

“Hey Harry,” he said as he entered the Hospital Wing.

Harry looked up from a book and smiled.

“Hey Draco,” he put a bookmark in the book before he put it down. “Hermione brought me some books. Only school books though, so they're quite boring.”

“Good thing I brought you some others then,” Draco said and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek. He had picked up some books in the library before coming to the Hospital Wing. He put them beside Harry's bed.

“How are you feeling?” Draco asked Harry and sat down on the bed beside Harry.

“Better. My head hurts from time to time. But I’m a bit less tired and I can move my shoulder a bit more,” Harry said in a rather enthusiastic voice.

“That's good,” Draco took Harry's hand.

“Yeah, and I’ll be able to leave tomorrow afternoon. Though I’ll have to promise to take it easy for the rest of the week. But I can come back to class the day after tomorrow,” Harry smiled brightly.

“Are you actually excited about returning to classes again?” Draco said with a laugh. “Has madam Pomfrey given you to much of some potion?”

Harry swatted his boyfriend's arm.

“Bedrest can be very boring,” Harry huffed. 

“I believe you,” Draco said.

“So how was your day?” Harry asked.

“Better now when I’m with you,” Draco said with a somewhat pained smile.

Harry scrunched up his eyebrows, “Has it been bad?”

“Well… Could've gone better,” Draco muttered.

“What happened?”

“I forgot my Charms essay this morning while rushing to meet you, so I had to go get it from my dormitory during the lunch hour. I was hoping that I would have time to see you, so I was already really stressed,” Draco explained. “But on my way from the dungeons I ran into some Slytherins. They didn’t seem to like our relationship very much.”

“Did they hurt you?” Harry asked in a low dangerous voice. 

“No. They held me at wand point, but Snape came by before they could do anything,” Draco said. “Blaise had seen me, or noticed I was gone, and went for help.”

“Which Slytherins?” Harry asked looking very angry.

“Theo, Pansy and Daphne from our year and also Flint and Montague from the quidditch team,” Draco said.

“They were five? And two older years?” Harry exclaimed.

“Yes. They threatened me, but I’ll be more careful in the future. For the rest of the day I’ve either walked with Blaise or in corridors were a lot of people come and go.” Draco said.

“I’ll be with you once I’m out of here,” Harry said. “I won’t let them hurt you because of me.”

“They will hurt me because of my choices Harry. It's not your fault,” Draco said.

“But the fact that your dating The Chosen One makes you an even bigger target,” Harry said distressed.

“Harry, I knew we couldn’t keep this secret forever. I didn't Want to keep this secret forever. I knew the risks. And you’re also in danger. We're in this together,” Draco said and kissed Harry's hand to reinforce his words.

Harry still looked worried, but smiled a weak smile.

“Just... continue to be careful. Okay?” Harry asked.

“I promise,” Draco answered. 

Harry looked a bit more at ease. 

“Oh, now I remember,” Draco exclaimed after a moment, and started to look through his robe pockets.

“Aha!” he said and reached out something for Harry. “I brought this, thought it might cheer you up a bit.”

Harry smiled as he saw the small box in Draco’s Hand.

“You brought me a chocolate frog?” Harry exclaimed and smiled like a child on christmas. “My hero!”

Draco laughed, “You’re easy to please. But try to keep it down, we don't want madam Pomfrey to take it away from you.”

Harry smiled as he took the small box and captured the frog before it could jump away.

“I think that such a chivalrous act deserves a price,” Harry said and tore of a leg from the frog. 

“Chivalry, you make me sound like a Gryffindor,” Draco said and scrunched up his eyebrows. 

“Well, do you want the leg or not?” Harry asked and held it out for Draco. Draco frowned but took the chocolate frog leg.

Harry smiled and took a bite of the remaining frog. 

“You made my day,” he added while munching on the frog.

Draco smiled again and blushed lightly. 

The two boys sat for the next few hours talking about everything and anything.

Draco left the Hospital Wing a bit early, so he could blend in with the crowd of people walking to dinner. When he got to The Great Hall he saw Theo, Daphne and Pansy sitting together. Theo and Daphne glared at him as he entered, while Pansy looked at him with a look of disgust.

Draco lifted his head and sat down next to Blaise a bit further down the table. 

“Hi,” he said and started to load on food on his plate. 

“Hi,” Blaise said and looked up from his food, “Did you go to see Potter?” he asked teasingly.

“Yes. As a matter of fact, I did,” Draco said.

“How is he by the way?” asked Blaise.

“Better. He’ll leave the Wing tomorrow afternoon,” Draco answered.

“Well that’s good,” Blaise said.

Draco looked up and saw Crabbe and Goyle sit down on the other side of the table. Draco was a bit shocked. Neither of them had said anything to him since the match. He had assumed that they, like most Slytherins, didn’t like his relationship with Harry. But now that they had willingly sat down with him, he wasn’t so sure.

Crabbe and Goyle were busy loading small mountains of food on their plates, and didn't see Draco’s staring. 

After a few minutes of shock Draco just shaked his head and went back to his own food.

After dinner Draco walked with Blaise back to the Slytherin common room. Once he entered the common room he received several death glares. He only rolled his eyes and went up to the dormitories. 

He had some assignments that needed to be done, and he had a feeling he would be less disturbed in the rooms. 

He also had to come up with a way to make the Slytherins stop being a threat. There were a lot of students from neutral families in Slytherin, but they often kept to themselves. If he could make them stay neutral, maybe even convince them to ally with him in some way, he would be safer.

His biggest problem though were the purebloods from dark families. His former ‘friends’. But, unfortunately, he didn’t have a plan on how to deal with them. Yet.

In the meanwhile though, he had an Astronomy essay to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please continue to leave comments and kudos I love them! Thank you for reading!  
More Gryffindors reactions coming up in the near future!


	12. Up And About

Harry had been waiting the whole day for madam Pomfrey to say that he was allowed to leave. He had been incredibly bored, despite the books Draco had brought. They were fun, but being out of bed would be more fun.

Draco hadn’t visited this morning, and Harry hoped it was because he had slept in. Though he had to admit he was a bit worried. At least he would’ve known if Draco had been brought to the Hospital Wing.

Just as the last classes of the day were about to end madam Pomfrey said he was allowed leave. 

He was held back by a ten minute speech about ‘Having to take it easy for the next few days’. Once he had, for the umptheenth time, promised to not run around to much in the coming days. He was finally allowed to leave. 

His shoulder was almost completely healed. And the headache had gone away. He felt a bit weak, but otherwise fine. 

Harry knew that the Advanced potion class for his year should end in a few minutes, so he took off towards the dungeons.

A few lower years gawked at him as he passed them in the corridors. He didn’t pay any attention to them though.

He reached the potion corridor just as the classroom door opened. He ignored the students who stared at him as they exited the classroom. He only had eyes for Draco. 

Draco exited the classroom with Blaise. He looked up and saw his boyfriend. They both smiled.

“Hey,” Draco said and walked up to Harry. “Let you out after all, did she?”

“Yeah only a few minutes ago,” Harry answered. “I thought your class should end now, so I came here.”

“Well should we go somewhere you can sit,” Draco asked looking a little bit worried.

“No, I would like to go for a walk outside. The weathers still not too cold. After being stuck in bed, for days, I feel like stretching on the legs would be nice,” Harry said.

“But you’re supposed to rest-” Draco started to say.

“No, I’m supposed to take it easy. A small walk can’t hurt,” Harry said with a wink. “We don’t have to run or anything.”

“Well okay, a short walk. But you have to tell me if you get tired,” Draco said and they started walking through the dungeons.

“Sure,” Harry said.

Some of the Advanced poiton class students stared at the two boys as they left the corridor.

“Did he even notice I have this class to?” Hermione said as she walked up next to Blaise, “He could’ve at least said hi.”

They both looked down the corridor.

“I don’t think he meant to ignore you,” Blaise said with a small laugh. “But I happen to know Draco didn’t have time to visit the Hospital Wing this morning. They probably can’t stand to be apart for too long.”

Hermione blushed lightly, “You’re probably right.”

“You’ll get used to it. Draco has been ignoring me, to gaze at Potter instead, for years,” Blaise said.

“He would probably hex you if he heard you say that,” Hermione added.

“Probably,” Blaise said and laughed again. “Well I’ll see you later I guess.” 

He smiled at her and walked of towards the Slytherin common room. Hermione stood shocked for a minute. She just had a nice conversation with a Slytherin. Who would’ve thought. She shook herself and started walking back towards the Gryffindor tower.

Harry and Draco had a wonderful walk outside, in the late autumn weather. It was a bit cold, but the sun was shining and the walk warmed them up.

A few other students were outside. Most of them stared as they passed. But Draco and Harry didn’t care. 

They were in their own world. 

It felt wonderful to be able to go together, hand in hand. Laughing and smiling like love sick fools. Because that’s what they were.

The ice cold Slytherin Prince, and the light side’s Golden Boy behaving like normal teenagers for once. It was a pretty sight. For everyone who didn’t get a heart attack from the shock I mean.

For a moment Draco and Harry could forget their problems, and just enjoyed each other's company.

By dinner time it would definitely be confirmed that Harry and Draco were a couple.

“Maybe we should go back to the castle,” Draco said after a while. 

“Yeah it’s getting a bit cold,” Harry said. The late autumn wind, that caressed his cheek, sent a shiver through his body.

“You should’ve taken a scarf with you,” Draco huffed as he unwrapped his own, Slytherin scarf, and started to twirl it around Harry.

“No I didn’t mean- Draco you don’t have to-” Harry started to say but Draco interrupted him.

“Sush. You’re still recovering,” Dracos tone left no room for argument so Harry didn’t say anything more.

Plus the smell of Draco that came with the scarf was nice. 

“Thanks,” he said.

“You look good in green,” Draco said with a sneer. “You should wear it more often.”

“You just want to corrupt me,” Harry grumbled.

“Yes,” Draco said and kissed Harry's cheek.

Harry blushed. 

“Come on. It’s still cold,” Harry said and started to walk back towards the castle.

“Well, I’ll have to find a way to warm you up then,” Draco teased and Harry swatted him on the arm.

Draco only laughed and walked after his boyfriend, back towards the castle.

Harry and Draco arrived for dinner in the Great Hall together. They had decided to sit at their own tables though. Harry had only had the chance to talk to his closest Gryffindor friends, and didn't really know what the rest of the house thought about his relationship.

They parted by the doors. Of course the whole school were staring at them. The students at this school really needed more hobbies. 

Harry walked through the Hall and sat down by his friends. He saw that Draco sat down next to Blaise by the Slytherin table. 

“Hi Harry, how are you feeling?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“Great! I feel almost completely back to normal,” Harry said as he started taking food.

“And I trust you had a good afternoon?” Ginny asked with a small smirk. 

Harry smiled, “Yes. It was very pleasant.”

“That’s nice,” Hermione said. “Have you looked at the chapters that should cover the classes you’ve missed Harry?” 

“I’ll catch up Hermione, don’t worry,” Harry said with a sigh.

“Yeah, give the bloke a break Hermione. He’s been recovering,” Ron said. 

Hermione looked a bit shocked that this came from the boy with the emotional range of a teaspoon. But she quickly got over it.

“I just don’t want you to fall behind,” she said.

“I appreciate the concern Hermione,” Harry said and smiled friendly. 

Neville was just about to say something when someone down the table shouted.

“Oi Harry!” 

Harry looked up. He saw Dean and Seamus standing up from their seats and walking over to them. They took the seats next to Harry.

“We wanted to hear the gossip,” Seamus said jokingly.

“More like get it confirmed,” Dean corrected.

Seamus shrugged.

“Are you really together with Malfoy?” Dean continued.

Most students nearby were trying to eavesdrop on the conversation. 

“I thought it was pretty obvious by now,” Harry said with a laugh, “but yes. I am. I’m gay and I’ve been together with Draco for several months”

Seamus eyes grew a bit while Dean looked a bit stumped.

“Well… I don’t have anything against you being gay. Hell I’ll even say welcome to the club,” Seamus said smiling when a few students gasped. “But did it really have to be Malfoy?” 

Harry looked shocked. 

“You’re gay too?” Harry asked.

“Yes. I thought that was pretty obvious,” Seamus said looking a bit shocked himself. “Sadly, you’re not my type Harry,” he added with a wink.

“No I didn’t-” Harry said quickly.

“I’m only teasing you,” Seamus said laughing. “Anyway, I thought people knew this already.”

“No, people aren’t that observant,” Dean said with a smirk. 

Ron stared at his queer roommates and muttered, “I’ve been so blind.”

Ginny just giggled at her brothers expression. Neville shrugged and went back to his food.

“Anyway, back to the subject. Malfoy? Really?” Seamus said.

“Yes. Malfoy, really. He’s not as bad as you think,” Harry said and crossed his arms. “And it’s my choice.”

“Of course we know that! You're a very stubborn person. Wouldn’t be able to make you stop seeing him even if we wanted to. We just didn’t see this coming,” Dean said.

Harry’s building irritation deflated somewhat. At least they wouldn’t try to make him stop seeing Draco.

“I guess I can accept it, as long as you promise to still crush the Slytherins on the pitch,” Seamus said as he leaned back in his seat.

“Of course,” Harry said with a smirk. “He would never stop bragging if he won, can’t let that happen.” 

“Good,” Seamus said with a grin.

“Furthermore,” Harry continued, still smirking. “He doesn't stand a chance against me, ‘The Youngest Seeker in a Century’.” 

“I could beat you in my sleep, Potter,” Draco yelled from the Slytherin table. Apparently he had been eavesdropping too.

Harry laughed.

“We’ll see that in the future, won't we?” Harry yelled back.

An offended huff was all he got in response.

The rest of the dinner wasn’t as eventful, but nice nonetheless. Harry was happy to have his friends support. 

Now if only those Slytherins, who were shooting death glares at Harry, would back down. Then life at Hogwarts would be wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another day another chapter. I’m sitting here writing the next chapter while drinking my, by now, cold tea as I post this. Hope you enjoyed this part anyway. Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments!


	13. Cuddles and Common Rooms

Under the next few days the school students, and teachers, got used to seeing Draco and Harry together. They went to the classes they had together hand in hand. They had a few meals at each others house tables. But soon the shock around their relationship finally seemed to cool down.

Harry and Draco were happy. Harry’s friends were adjusting good. Blaise still supported Draco from the Slytherin house, and there hadn’t been any more confrontations with the other Slytherins. 

Though Draco still had no idea what Crabbe and Goyle thought about the situation. They didn’t say anything, but he didn’t know if that were because they rarely spoke anyway or because of some other reason. 

Draco had gotten a letter from his mother. She told him she supported him and his choices. She wanted him to be happy and chose his own path. But she also told him she couldn’t, and wouldn’t, leave his father's side. Draco understood his mother and was relieved she accepted him anyway. 

His father had sent a howler a few days later. He had also unofficially (Draco was his only heir after all) disowned him. Which he gladly stated in the howler. But Draco had expected as much. It actually hurt less than he would've thought. At least now he didn’t have to hide.

The Prophet had field trip of course too. First because of the fact that Harry Potter ‘The Chosen One’ was gay, and on top of that dating Draco Malfoy. Then the whole, unofficially, disowned issue in the Malfoy family. But even that could bring down Harry’s and Draco’s good mood. 

Or, well… maybe a little. But they were mostly just happy about being a official couple.

Right now the two boys were sitting in the Room of Requirement together with their friends. They used the room since they could wish for a common room were they could all hang out in disturbed.

Blaise seemed to like hanging with Draco and the gryffindors, so he often joined them. 

Right now Harry was sitting with Draco, leaning against him, on a couch. Harry was stroking Draco's hair softly. 

Ginny and Luna were reading The Quibbler, together on the floor in front of a burning fireplace. Hermione and Blaise were sitting on another couch. Having a conversation about a potion discovery they've read about. Ron and Neville was playing Wizard chess sitting in a pair of armchairs.

The door opened and Dean and Seamus ran in. They closed the door fast and turned around.

“Can we hide here?” Seamus asked with an innocent grin.

“Sure,” Harry said.

“What have you done?” Hermione asked with a frown.

“Well… Let’s just say Filch might be looking for us for the next couple of hours.” Dean said as he flopped down in an empty armchair.

“Don’t you thinks it’s better to just face the consequences of, whatever you've done, now rather than later?”

“Nah,” Seamus said shrugging as he took the other armchair.

“Is it worth asking what they’ve done?” Draco whispered to Harry.

“Nah, I think we’ll find out eventually anyway,” Harry kissed Draco’s temple. Draco smiled and snuggled closer to Harry.

“So, do you guys plan on going to Hogsmeade this weekend?” Ginny asked from her place on the floor.

“Yes, I need some new quills,” Hermione said.

“Me too, maybe we can go together,” Blaise said. “To get quills I mean, I think I need parchment to.”

Hermione nodded and smiled.

“I planned on going to Honeydukes, the Herbology shop and maybe Zonkos.” Neville said. “Otherwise a butterbeer at Three Broomsticks is always nice.”

“We’ll definitely go to Zonkos,” Seamus said looking towards a nodding and smiling Dean.

“I can join you,” Ron said. “Hey Harry, are you gonna come to?”

Harry blushed lightly, “Well… Draco and I already made plans.”

“Oh… Right.” Ron said and scratched the back of his head.

“But can’t we all meet for butterbeer at The Three Broomsticks in the afternoon?” Harry asked looking around the room.

“Yeah that sounds great!” Ginny said smiling and the others nodded.

“I think I should go to the hairdressing salon. I’ve never been to the one in hogsmeade before,” Luna said in her usual airy voice.

“Are you thinking about getting a new haircut Luna?” Hermione asked.

Luna nodded and hummed.

“Can I come with you Luna? I think I would like a new look too,” Ginny said with a mischievous look.

“Yeah, that sounds nice,” Luna said as she laid down on the floor and she continued reading The Quibbler.

Hermione and Blaise had gone back to their previous discussion and Hermione was making enthusiastic gestures.

Harry noticed Draco was watching them with a pensive look. 

“What are you looking at?” he asked quietly.

“Don’t you see it?” Draco asked back in a whisper.

Harry looked towards Hermione and Blaise. They laughed at something and continued talking.

“What?” Harry asked. “They seem to get along well I guess.”

“Can’t you see his smile?” Draco asked, “or her openness?”

“Well yeah. I guess they’re starting to become good friends,” Harry said.

Draco looked up at him, almost glaring. He swatted Harry on the back of his head.

“You really are so clueless sometimes,” he huffed.

“What?”

“You’ll see,” Draco said as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

Harry just stared down at his boyfriend.

“By the way, if you plan on taking me to Madam Puddifoot's this weekend”, Draco said, “then you’ll have to find a new boyfriend.”

Harry laughed.

“I thought you knew me better than that,” he ran a hand through Draco's hair. “No, wouldn’t want to go there either.”

“Good,” Draco said with a smile. 

He leaned up and gave Harry a kiss and Harry kissed Draco back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I’m sorry that this chapter is a bit late and a bit short. I’ve had a minor writers block, but I hope it’s finally gone!  
I would like to tell you that I have another Drarry fanfiction that you can check out if you want to. It’s called Listen to my heartbeat  
Anyway please leave kudos and comments!  
I’ll update as soon as possible!  
Thank you for reading!


	14. A Dazzling Date

On Sunday that weekend Harry and Draco walked together over Hogwarts grounds, towards Hogsmeade. 

The weather these last few days had become colder and colder as winter approached, but the two boys didn’t mind since they had warm winter cloaks. Draco had also made sure to bring an extra scarf for Harry, since he often ‘forgot’ to bring his own.

They enjoyed the walk to the little town, stealing little kisses every other minute. 

Harry was really happy he finally could go on a real date with Draco. The earlier Hogsmeade weekends—since he and Draco had become a, albeit secret, couple—he had been forced to spend with Hermione and Ron. He loved his friends, and hanging out with them was one of his favourite things, but he had always felt sad that he couldn’t go with Draco.

‘Good things happen to those who wait, tough.’ Harry thought with a smile, as they walked through the gates.

“So,” Draco said, turing to Harry, “where did you plan to take me?”

Harry got a playful glint in his eyes. Draco and Harry had decided that he got to plan their first date, and Draco would plan the second.

“Well, first off, we have to pick up something,” Harry said and took Draco’s hand.

Draco raised an eyebrow, but didn’t question his boyfriend. He let Harry drag him towards Honeydukes. They waved to Ginny and Luna, as they saw them entering the hair salon across the candy shop. 

Harry opened the door to Honeydukes, and they hurried inside away from the cold. 

The shop was filled with students of all years, and the volume inside was high. Thanks to this, not many noticed Harry and Draco as they entered the small shop. 

Harry quickly made his way to the counter and got a shop employee’s attention.

“Excuse me. I’m here to pick up a pre-order, under the name Potter,” Harry said.

Draco didn’t think he would've had to add the name, since everyone in the wizarding world would recognize Harry (however much he tried to hide his scar), at least not when he was this close up. Though that was one of the things Draco loved about Harry. How easily he forgot, or wanted to forget, how famous he was.

The employee gave a dazzling smile, and said she would check downstairs, before she rushed away to the cellar. 

Harry turned to Draco and winked towards him, still with that playful smile on his lips.Draco didn’t have a clue what Harry had planed, but he had a feeling it was going to be good.

The employee came back after only a couple of minutes with a basket. There was a cloth over the top, so Draco couldn’t see what was in the basket. Harry lifted the cloth and peered inside, to check if everything was there, before he nodded and paid the employee with a few galleons. 

Draco had tried to peer into the basket, over Harry's shoulder, but he hadn’t been able to see anyway.

They exited Honeydukes and started walking again. 

“What’s in the basket?” Draco asked curious.

“You’ll see in a minute,” Harry answered. Draco sighted.

After only a few more minutes—of Draco dying to know what Harry had planned—he realised that they had passed most shops. 

‘Were on earth are we going?’ he thought as they exited the town.

“Harry, we’ve passed the other shops...” he said, as if Harry hadn’t noticed.

“I know,” Harry answered.

“But, where are we going?” Draco asked a bit unsure.

“There,” Harry said and pointed towards the Shrieking Shack.

Draco stopped, “But…”

“Draco, you know it’s not haunted,” Harry said. He had told Draco about most of his adventures. Including the ones in third year. “Come on. I know you’ll like it.”

Draco still seemed a bit unsure. He shuffled his feet a bit.

“Do you trust me?” Harry asked, looking deep into Draco's eyes.

Draco nodded, took a calming breath, and started walking again.

They kept walking until they were just outside the old looking door. The house looming over them. 

Harry turned to Draco, with a small smile, before he opened the door and led Draco in. 

It was dark inside and, when Harry closed the door, Draco couldn’t see a foot in front of himself. But he trusted Harry.

He heard Harry snap his fingers and the room lit up. 

It looked like a thousand soft fairy lights. The fairy lights he usually saw at Christmas. He soon realised it was magical fairy lights, and not real fairies, that danced around the room. It was no less beautiful than real fairies though. Draco immediately loved the sight of it.

The room was well cleaned and quite empty. The only things in the room was a picnic blanket, some sitting pillows and a magical gramophone.

Draco was speechless. It was so simple, yet so beautiful.

Harry hugged him from behind and whispered in his ear, “Do you like it?”

He sounded a bit insecure. Not like he wanted to sound that way, more like he was hoping for a positive answer, and not sure if that was what he was going to receive.

“It’s… It’s beautiful,” Draco answered. He turned around in Harry's arms, and looked into his emerald eyes. “It’s magical.”

They both leaned in and shared a long, slow, and enchanting kiss. Everything around them just... melted away for those minutes. 

Once they were both out of breath, they still stood close. Foreheads touching. Closed eyes. Just saving the moment.

“Come,” Harry said leading Draco over to the blanket and pillows. Draco took a seat and Harry put a record on the gramophone. 

A soft, slow, warming song filled the room, and Draco closed his eyes for a moment. The music, the lights, the pillows. It felt to Draco as if this room could forever hide them from the world outside. Life right now was truly perfect.

“I don’t recognise it,” he said, eyes still closed, trying to recognize the song.

“It’s a muggle record,” Harry said, sitting down next to Draco, “apparently it can play those too.”

Draco hummed as answer and opened his eyes again. He took off his winter cloak, since it was surprisingly warm in the room, and asked, “How did you get it so warm in here? And clean for that matter.”

Harry had already taken off his cloak and put Draco’s next to his own.

“I got some help from a couple of house-elves,” Harry said. “They helped clean and warm up the place. They also helped with the decorations.”

“Won’t people see that there's light coming from here?” Draco asked concerned. “And what would hermione think of you, using house-elves like that?” 

Draco still didn’t really understand why Hermione made such a big deal about house-elves, but he knew Harry agreed with her to some part.

“To your information, I actually paid them,” Harry said, crossing his arms. “And don’t worry about anyone seeing, the house-elves took care of that too.”

“You thought about everything,” Draco said and gave Harry a small kiss. “So. Will you show me what’s in that basket today, or will I have to wait forever?”

Harry laughed and took the cloth off the basket. Draco was once again stunned. 

In the basket was all his favourite sweets and deserts. Chocolate Frogs (lots of Chocolate Frogs), Cauldron Cakes, Peppermint Toads, Sugar Quills, Fizzing Whizzbees, and some Treacle Fudge he knew Harry liked. There was also two bottles of water—since Harry remembered that Draco didn’t like pumpkin juice to sweet things. 

There was also a small package in the basket. Harry took it out before Draco could ask what it was, and held it out towards him.

“To me?” he asked shocked.

“Who else would it be for?” Harry answered with a smile.

Draco took the package and opened it carefully. 

Inside was a couple dozen of his favourite caramels—made in Sweden. His mother had once sent them to him, by owl, and he had shared them with Harry (or rather given him two, reluctantly). 

“How did you get these?!” Draco exclaimed. “Mother always imports them, and they’re not very cheap.”

“Well, I knew you liked them,” Harry said scratching his neck. A slight blush on his cheeks. Draco had a suspicion it didn’t come from the cold weather outside.

“Like them? I love them,” Draco said and kissed Harry.

After leaving a breathless Harry, he took a caramel and popped it into his mouth. The sweet taste erupted in his mouth, and he could barely hold in a moan. 

Harry let out a small laugh, and took out the Treacle Fudge for himself. He preferred Treacle Tart, but the fudge was good to.

They sat for nearly an hour and a half, enjoying the music and the sweets. 

“How the hell am I supposed to top this Potter?” Draco asked, while he rested his head in Harry's lap.

“What?” Harry asked, running a hand through the blonds hair.

“Well, next time it’s my turn to plan the date,” Draco said as if it was obvious, “so I’ll have to top this one.”

“It’s not a competition, Draco,” Harry said scrunching his nose.

Draco muttered something unhearable as answer.

“I’ll be happy whatever you come up with,” Harry said. “As long as I’m with you.”

Draco blushed, “I’m still going to top this,” he murmured.

Harry hummed and continued to stroke Draco’s hair. He was the only one allowed to touch it (and even that had been a right he had to fight for). He remembered the first time he had tried to run his hand through Draco's hair, while they were snogging. Draco had immediately backed away and started having a rant about how, ‘Even if your hair looks like a birds nest, Potter, not everyone else's must look like that.’ Harry had eventually made him come around (by stroking his hair while Draco was asleep, and when he woke up he realized how nice it felt). Now Harry was allowed to touch it, as long as he didn’t mess it up. 

“We should soon get going,” Harry said quietly. “Were supposed to meet the others at Three Broomsticks in a little while, and I thought we might take a stroll through the town first.”

Draco sat up again, “Yeah,” he said, giving Harry a small kiss. “Soon.”

He kissed Harry again. One hand stroking his cheek, and the other resting lightly on Harry's arm. 

Harry let out a small moan, put his arms around Dracos waist, and dragged him closer. They kept snogging until they, somehow, ended up laying amongst the pillows. 

Draco’s right hand stroked Harry’s lower stomach, since his shirt has lifted a little, while his left wandered lower. When Draco tried to cup Harry through his pants though, Harry yelped and rolled away a few inches. Draco pouted and crossed his arms.

“As much as I would like to continue this Draco,” Harry said, trying to straighten his shirt, “I’m afraid we don’t have time for that right now. Otherwise the others will have to wait for us.”

“Let them wait,” Draco said suggestively, leaning forward whilst trying to kiss Harry again.

Harry held his hand up to Draco's mouth.

“I don’t think you want to explain to them, when they ask why we’re late.”

He kissed Draco on the nose and smirked.

“Fine,” Draco muttered, and stood up.

Harry followed him and took Draco’s head in his hands and gave him a good, but not to passionate, kiss.

“Well get back to that other thing another time,” Harry said with a wink, and Draco seemed a bit less gloomy.

Harry turned off the music, and packed the sweets that were left back into the basket. He then shrunk the basket and put it in his pocket.

“Shall we go?” he asked taking Draco's hand.

Draco nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update. I’ve been sick and stuff (and had a writer's block) but I’m back on track! Still don’t have a upload schedule, but I promise you won't have to wait as long as you did for this chapter, to the next one!   
There’s not to many chapters until this fanfic is done, but I still can’t say exactly how many.  
Please leave comments and kudos, they really inspire me to write more. I also love to hear what you think, ideas, comments and tips!


	15. Butterbeer for Ten

Harry and Draco entered a crowdy Three Broomsticks. The condensation that covered Harry's glasses made it barely possible for him to see. Harry wiped his glasses on his robes and searched for a familiar face.

It seemed like they were not the only ones thinking it was a good idea to visit pub in the afternoon. It felt like half of all the students at hogwarts was there.

He thought he saw Hermione's bushy hair at a table, in the furthest corner. 

Draco, who had been standing searching the other side of the room, yelped when Harry took his hand, and dragged him through the crowd.

Once they were a bit closer, Harry saw he was right. Hermione sat there, next to Blaise, at a table with seats for around six people.

“Hi Mione,” Harry said and sat down across from her and Blaise. Draco sank down beside him.

“Hi, good you found us. It’s really crowded here,” she said in a rush. “This was the biggest table we could find, but we should hopefully all fit.”

“We’ll just add a couple of extra chairs,” Blaise said, and Hermione smiled towards him.

“Do you guys know when the others will be here?” Harry asked, while wiggling off his winter cloak.

“Well, we saw Ron, Neville, Dean and Seamus but they said that they would just have ‘a quick check in Spintwitches Sporting Needs’,” Hermione said. “That was over twenty minutes ago though.”

Harry laughed and Draco snorted. 

Madam Rosmerta came over to take their orders (four butterbeers) and Harry paid her.

“Oh Harry you don’t have to-”, Hermione started when he pulled out a few sickles.

“Mione it’s okay,” Harry cut her off, “my treat.”

Hermione knew there was no use in arguing so she stayed quiet. Blaise raised the glass as thanks, before taking a sip.

“Anyway, should we-” Harry was interrupted by a cheery voice.

“Hey! There you are.”

The four students at the table turned towards the voice.

There were mixed reactions. Hermione’s eyes grew, Draco choked on thin air, Blaise looked deeply amused and Harry just gaped.

It was quiet for several minutes.

“What?” Ginny asked with a wicked grin.

“Ginny!?” Hermione exclaimed.

“Yes?” Ginny asked, as if she didn’t understand what the reaction came from.

“You’re- Wha- But you-” Harry stammered.

“Breathe Harry, breathe,” Draco said with a sneer.

Harry swatted Draco on the arm.

“You’re a brunette!” Hermione exclaimed, as she seemed to come over the worst of the shock.

“Yeah,” Ginny said with a grin.

“It looks great,” Blaise said calmly.

“Thank you, at least someone here has some manners,” Ginny said, still teasing her friends. 

“Hi,” came another breathy voice behind her.

Harry saw Luna walking towards them. She had cut her, still blond, hair to just above the shoulders. It was in a slight tilt, shorter in the back and a bit longer at the front. It framed her face in a nice way.

“I was held up by Flitwick,” she said, taking the seat next to Ginny. “Did I miss something?”

“Just some gaping and gawking,” Ginny said.

“You both look great,” Hermione said, blushing. “I was just a bit surprised.”

“Oh, I can’t wait to see Ron’s reaction,” Harry exclaimed with a laugh.

“What color did you choose?” Draco asked. 

“It’s a kind of hazel brown, with a red tint,” Ginny said. “I didn’t want to leave the red completely, but it’s still brown-”

Draco and Ginny continued talking about different tones, and shades of colors, and what complemented different skin tones? Harry didn’t understand much of it. Draco had always been the one with an appearance fixation.

Hermione and Blaise started a quiet, and to Harry seemingly private, conversation. Luna listened eagerly to Draco and Ginny, watching the former redhead, now brunette, with a glowing gaze.

He sat quiet for a while gaze sweeping through the room. It seemed to have calmed down, at least a little, since some people had left.

He soon got lost in his own thoughts, until they were interrupted once more.

“Hey, have we missed much?” Seamus smiled down at them with Dean beside him. Ron and Neville were a couple of feet behind them.

“Blimey Ginny, almost didn’t recognise you,” Dean said after a second look at the girl.

“I don’t know why, I’m still the same height,” she joked.

“What are you talkin-” Ron stopped talking as he saw his sister.

Harry counted in his head, ‘3… 2… 1…’

“What The Bloody Hell?!” 

There it came. Ginny looked unaffected by the loud exclamation.

‘Probably used to it by now’ Harry thought, trying to hide his smile. Draco did not. He was grinning wide at the weasley brothers reaction.

“Well hello to you too Ron,” Ginny said.

Most of the people around the table laughed.

“But- You- What-” Ron stuttered.

“Now you sound like Harry did twenty minutes ago,” she said.

Harry sent a glare towards Ginny. Hermione and Blaise smiled while Draco laughed out loud. He earned another light slap on the arm for that.

Dean, Seamus and Neville squeezed in around the table, while Ron still stood frozen.

“Why don’t you go fetch some butterbeer Ron?” Ginny said.

“What did you do with your hair?!” Ron almost screamed, in a high voice.

“It wasn’t really me. You see, there's these people that works in a hair salon called-” Ginny started saying.

“You know what I mean!” Ron said. 

“I just wanted a change Ron, and I’m happy with it,” Ginny continued. “So go fetch some butterbeer.”

Ron seemed to be too shocked to answer, since he actually walked off to get more butterbeer. 

“I’ll go help him carry,” Harry whispered to Draco, kissed his cheek, and walked off after Ron.

He could hear Seamus and Dean laughing at Ron's reaction as he walked off.

He paid for the other butterbeers too, since he had paid for the other ones, and helped Ron carry them back.

Once they got back there was wild discussions around the table, about who would look good, or horrible, in different hair colors.

“Hey, Harry! Don’t you think you would look good in a slytherin green hair color?” Blaise asked, only half joking. “It would look great to your eyes.”

“Only if Draco dyed his pink, to match his adorable blush,” Harry said.

Draco looked at him with a horrified look, while everyone laughed. 

“I do not blush!” Draco said while, to Harry’s delight, blushing slightly from anger. “Malfoy’s do not blush!”

“Take a look in the mirror then,” Harry said kissing his cheeks, only making Draco blush more.

“Though I think Ron with lime green hair, to match his face every time he sees me kissing you, would also be fun,” Harry said.

Draco seemed a little happier when he wasn’t the victim of the laughter this time. 

They continued suggesting the most bizarre hair colors for each other, and laughed so loud that other pub guests glared at them. But they didn’t mind. 

They left so late that they almost had to run back, to be back in the castle in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There'll be more drama in the future, I promise! But for now, what did you think of this chapter?  
Please continue to leave comments and kudos, and thank you to everyone who does!  
Love you readers!


	16. I’ve Given Up On Chapter Names. I’ll Call This One Frank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!  
Mild violence/torture (I don’t know if you should call it torture, but better safe than sorry)

Draco was walking towards the library. He had a free period, and a book he had to pick up for his DADA class.

Most students had classes, so the corridor was deserted and echoed with his lonesome footsteps.

Draco thought there was no danger in going alone, since every corridor was empty. 

He couldn't have been less right.

“Obscuro,” a voice whispered, as he passed and alcove. The next moment Draco couldn’t see a thing. 

He reached up and tried to get the blindfold of, but it didn’t work. It was stuck.

“Stupefy,” another voice shouted. Fortunately, Draco reacted quickly.

“Protego!” he shouted and heard the spell hit the shield.

He heard the attackers come closer. It sounded like at least three people. He was definitely at disadvantage.

He heard a murmur and realized, a moment later, that someone had sent a tripping jinx. He fell over, but clutched his wand in his hand. He wouldn’t go down without a fight. 

“Fumos.” Draco directed his wand towards the attackers. He hoped that the smokescreen would buy him some time. 

He heard someone cough, while another sounded like they tried to spell away the smoke. Draco sent a ‘Everte Statum’ towards the place he heard a chough from. He heard a small yelp and a thud. He guessed that he had hit his target.

Draco was just about to stand up again, when he heard a sound to his left. Someone had snuck up on him. 

The next second he was hit with a Petrificus Totalus. He fell down on the floor again, unable to move. 

“Silencio,” he heard someone whisper. He knew that voice. It was Theo’s. Of course. 

In the middle of the battle he didn’t have time to try and recognize the voices, but now it was easy. 

He heard Daphne a few feet away, telling someone that they should've ducked. He guessed she was talking to the person his spell had hit. 

“I couldn’t see anything,” he heard Marcus Flint’s angry voice answer. 

“Hey, keep quiet!” Theo snapped. “We don’t want to get caught.”

He heard Theo cast a feather light charm on him, and Marcus picked him up. Daphne took his wand, from the floor, and put it away somewhere. 

Draco could only listen while they walked towards an unknown destination. He wished he could shout for help, or that someone would come by, but that didn’t happen.

After a couple of minutes he was let down on a cold floor. He heard a door close.

Someone took off his blindfold, and he blinked towards the light. 

Once he could see again he noticed they were in a unused classroom. Theo and Daphne stood in front of him while Marcus stood by the door, probably on guard.

“Hello Draco,” Daphne said with a sugar sweet voice.

Draco was still paralysed, so he couldn’t move. His eyes darted around the room.

“We said this wasn’t over,” Theo said, lifting his wand toward Draco, “but you seem to have let your guard down.”

Theo crouched in front of Draco, poking his chest with his wand. He leaned in next to Draco's ear and whispered.

“Big mistake.”

He leaned back again and grinned. 

“What should we do to you first?” Daphne asked. “Maybe you would like to tell us yourself what you’d prefer?”

She cast a silence charm on the door, before she lifted the one placed on Draco.

“What do you want? Why are you doing this?” Draco said glaring at them.

“We want to show you what happens to traitors Draco,” Theo answered. “We want to punish you.”

“So you want me to stop seeing Harry?” Not that Draco planned on doing so.

“Oh no Draco. You misunderstood us. We wouldn't forgive you even if you dumped Potter in a ditch,” Daphne said. “Even though that would be entertaining. You see, the harms already been done.”

“So you’ll just punish me, as an example for other eventual traitors?” Draco asked feeling disgusted.

“That,” Theo said grinning wider, “and for pleasure.”

“You’re sick.” Draco spat. 

Theo shrugged.

“Anyway Draco,” Daphne said, “do you have any requests for your… punishment?”

She made it sound as if she merely asked what he wanted for dinner.

“How about you let me go and leave me alone?” he growled.

“Tut, tut, none of that now,” Daphne continued, eyes gleaming. “You know we can’t do that.”

Draco glared at her as she moved closer. 

“Why don’t we start with something simple?” she said with that sweet smile.

Draco knew what they planed was nothing sweet though. 

“You seemed to like casting that Fumos charm on us earlier,” Daphne continued, “Why don’t we start with that?”

To Draco’s surprise she cast a bubble head charm on him. First he thought she did it by mistake, until she muttered fumos and speared his bubble with her wand. 

The smoke spread inside the bubble and made it hard to breathe.

He gasped and coughed, but nothing worked. His body was still bound so he could only throw his head around. This only made him more dizzy. 

The smoke enveloped his mouth and nose. His lungs filled.

He saw black and white dots starting to cover his vision. His ears started ringing somewhat.

“Don’t drag out on it... don’t want... unconscious... Haven't even started.” Draco heard a few incoherent words from, who he thought was, Theo. 

The next second the bubble disappeared. He gasped for air, senses slowly coming back.

His lungs still ached, but at least he could breathe.

He saw Daphne glaring mildy at Theo, who now stood closer to him again.

“Sorry Draco,” he said, not looking sorry at all. “Want some water?”

Before Draco could shake his head Theo whispered “Aguamenti”, and water poured over his head.

Draco coughed and spit out the water that dripped into his mouth. It was really cold too, and now he was soaked.

“Oh, poor Draco. You look so miserable,” Daphne said, fake pouting.

Draco glared back.

“You’ll pay for this!” Draco said in a hoarse voice. His lungs still burned from the smoke.

Daphne’s eyes flared and she sent a quick cutting charm that hit Draco's bisep.

He hissed from the pain. It didn’t cut that deep, but it hurt like hell.

“Don’t talk back,” she snapped. 

“Or you’ll do what? I don’t think It’ll make you do something worse than you already had planned.”

“We can drag it out longer,” Theo said. “We have the time, trust me.”

He crouched in front of Draco again.

“Do you want to die fast, or slow?” he asked.

“You won’t kill me!” Draco snapped.

“We might not,” Theo said, shrugging. “But this potion most certainly will.”

Theo pulled out a trumpet formed vial engraved with an angel.

“Or maybe I should say poison? It’s called Angel's Trumpet Draught, maybe you’ve heard of it?” Theo said, stroking the angel on the vial. “It’s supposed to kill you half an hour after drinking it.”

“We didn’t want you to go to easy Draco,” Daphne added. “Of course it’ll be painful before you die.”

Draco was honestly shocked. He knew they didn’t like him. Might even hate him. He knew they wanted him to suffer.

But kill him? No, he never thought that.

Theo the gentle boy who he had played with on summer days, before Hogwarts. The little boy who had been afraid of butterflies. The boy who, once, had been a close friend. Who had helped him snatch cookies from the kitchen, by distracting the house-elves.

And Daphne, the sweet girl, who never wanted to get dirt on her summer robes. Who cried when they threw dirt at her, and laughed ten minutes later when she threw dirt back at them. 

He had a hard time seeing them as murderers. 

Even Marcus! He had never been close to the older boy, but he still didn’t think he was capable of helping with murder.

But the betrayal from his childhood friends stung a bit more.

“You’re really going to kill me?” Draco asked, almost unsure. 

Daphne shrugged careless and Theo just smirked.

“Marcus come here!” Theo shouted over his shoulder.

The older boy walked over to them.

“What?” he asked, quite stupidly.

Theo rolled his eyes, “You’ll hold his mouth open while I pour.”

The reality of the situation started to sink in for Draco. He could be dead in half an hour. If so, the last few minutes of his life would be spent with these people. 

Suddenly he missed Harry more than he ever had before. He had been the little light in Draco's, otherwise, dark life. In only a few week’s he had been able to brighten up Draco’s life. The little candle of light he had been at first, blossomed to a Lumos Maxima.

Draco didn’t want to think of how Harry would feel if he died. 

He knew Harry loved him. He didn’t understand how, or why, most of the time, but he new he did. 

And Draco loved Harry.

If Draco died Harry would be crushed. He would blame himself. Draco wasn’t sure how Harry could handle even more hurt in his life.

After Sirius death he had been utterly crushed. Draco had a suspicion the only thing keeping him from ending it all was Draco, and his friends. But would he survive without Draco?

Not that Draco though he was worth dying for, or killing oneself for, but he knew how Harry felt.

And he hadn’t taken Harry out on a real date yet! He already had most of it planned out. But Harry would never experience it.

Suddenly he was at least ten times more afraid of dying, then he already was.

Marcus walked up next to him and stood on his knees. He pried Draco’s mouth opened. Draco fought against him to his best ability, but Marcus was to strong.

Theo slowly uncorked the vial with the poison and regarded it, before bringing it to Draco’s lips.

He tipped the vial and ice cold liquid entered his mouth. Draco couldn’t really detect a taste, only the coldness.

He tried to spit it out but Marcus held his hand over Draco’s mouth, while Daphne cast a swallowing charm.

The cold, silky, liquid ran down his throat and it felt as if it froze his insides.

Except for the cold, Draco didn’t feel anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note:  
Sorry, not sorry, for the cliffhanger. Hope you liked it ;)  
Next chapter will involve more 'torture', pain and stuff like that. No big visible injuries. But there’ll be descriptions of pain and suffering. If you don’t like it, don’t read it. (It’s not the worst 'torture' scenes, at least according to me. No physical violence, only affects from the poison. They're relatively mild. But read at own risk.)  
Please leave comments and kudos!


	17. Seven Stages Of Angel’s Trumpet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!  
Pain  
Mild torture from poison  
Hallucinations  
Suffering

The cold, silky, liquid ran down his throat and it felt as if it froze his insides.

Except for the cold, Draco didn’t feel anything else...

...Marcus took his hand from Draco’s mouth and his three kidnappers stood in front of him. They regarded him for a minute, before Daphne spoke.

“Theo, how long is it supposed to take until something happens?” she almost whined.

“Just another couple of minutes,” Theo replied with a smirk.

Draco tried to appreciate that he didn’t feel that bad yet, except for the cold, he really did. But he was to afraid to relax. He was still soaked from the aguamenti, and felt quite miserable.

Theo was right though. After another couple of minutes Draco’s head began to feel colder. It evolved into something that felt like a horrible brain freeze. His head felt like it was being speared with thousands little ice needles, and he had a throbbing pain.

Draco whimpered and flung his head from side to side.

“See, first phase,” Theo said. “You see Draco, Angel’s Trumpet has seven phases. Some say eight if you count death, but anyway.”

Draco tried to listen, since it both distracted him from the cold pain, and he actually wanted to know what he would have to go trough.

“First off is the cold, what you’re going through now. You’ll soon feel that freezing feeling throughout all of your body. It’ll feel like you’ve been left out in the snow, with no clothes, on the coldest of winter days.”

Draco felt the cool flow start to creep down his neck, and he tried to continue listening to Theo.

“Secondly,” Thep continued, “is the ‘Sick’ phase. You’ll feel nauseous and a fever will start. You won’t throw up, since the position doesn't want to leave your body, but it won’t feel nice.

“Third phase is the ‘Mild Pain’ phase. Why it’s called mild is because there’ll be a worse one. You’ll feel pain. I don’t know exactly how, but we’ll find out soon enough.

“Fourth phase is the ‘Warm’ phase. Some say ‘Hot’ or ‘Burning’ phase because it will feel like you’re on fire. It’s the opposite of what you’re going through now. The same cold you feel now, you’ll feel but instead a deep burning. It will feel like Flooing without Floo Powder. You’ll get a fever again, and it’ll stay with you until the end.”

By now Draco’s whole body felt ice cold, so he wasn’t looking forward to phase four. Well... he wasn’t looking forward to any of the phases.

“Fifth phase will be fun,” Theo said with a grin. “You’ll first just feel confused, but after a while you’ll start to hallucinate. You’ll have daydreams of your worst nightmares. You won’t know where you are, or who you are. Only the false memories from the poison will be reality. You’ll still have the fever, and it will only get worse.

“Sixth phase, the ‘Stronger Pain’ phase. It’ll be phase three again, but worse.

“Seventh phase, is the start of your death. You’ll have trouble breathing. Your fever will be unbearable. Your lungs will burn. You will fight for another gasp of air until you, finally, can’t take the last breath. And you will die.”

Daphne's eyes shone at the end of Theos speech. She looked like a child on Christmas.

Marcus looked a bit less excited, but far from repulsed.

Dracos body still felt cold, but somewhat less cold. He didn’t know if he should feel happy about this or not. He liked that the cold ebbed away, but that meant the start of the next phase.

“I suggest we unfreeze him and tie him up in ropes instead,” Daphne said. “That way he can squirm more. It’ll be more fun to watch that way.”

She flicked her wand and ropes enveloped him. She flicked it again and he slumped down on the floor. He still couldn’t move much because of the ropes, but at least he could decide if he wanted to sit or lie down.

Draco felt the last of the deep coldness disappear, and he immediately felt sick. 

His eyes hurt, so did his body. He felt like he had a really bad stomach flu and he felt warm. The only thing Draco wished for was to curl up in his bed and sleep until he felt better. A small groan escaped his lips and he twisted a bit.

“Looks like were in phase two,” Theo said.

“Not feeling so great Draco?” Daphne asked.

Marcus mostly stood still watching him suffer.

The nausea became worse and worse for a couple of minutes, until he was convinced he was going to throw up. But then... it disappeared in a flash.

It disappeared so fast that Draco almost thought that the potion had stopped working. 

That was until the pain started. 

It felt like the cruciatus curse. Every nerve was on fire. Every muscle cramped. He couldn’t think. He only felt pain, pain and more pain.

If this was the ‘Mild’ pain phase, he couldn’t imagine what the ‘Strong’ pain phase would feel like. He didn’t have to imagine though. He would soon find out.

As he wimpred and twisted and moaned on the floor, trying to ease the pain, Theo, Daphne and Marcus watched with pleased smirks. The potions description had not exaggerated, and they were deeply satisfied by that. 

The cut on Draco’s arm hurt a thousand times more, and his clothes felt tight.

The minutes Draco was under pain, he couldn’t focus on much more. Therefore, when the pain ebbed, he couldn’t tell how long it had been. It could have been one minute, it could have been an hour.

The only thing keeping him from believing that it had actually been an hour, was the fact that Theo had said the poison would kill after half an hour.

When all of the pain had disappeared Draco laid panting on the floor. His muscles twisted from time to time, but otherwise he just relaxed. It felt nice for a moment, and he appreciated it.

That’s until the fever started again. At first he felt just a few drops of sweat. His clothes was warm, and he breathed a bit more deeply.

It only got worse though.

His lungs started burning. His arms started burning. His legs, his neck his whole head felt like it was on fucking fire!

“Hot,” Draco panted. “Hot- burning. So warm… Fire.”

“Phase four,” Theo said toying with his wand.

“It’s quite boring just watching,” Marcus mumbled.

“Boring?” Daphne asked. “He deserves it. And this is a wonderful opportunity to see a real poisons different phases.”

“Yes, it’s quite remarkable being able to see how it works. Not just read it from a page in some old book,” Theo said.

Marcus huffed but didn’t say anything more.

Draco twisted on the ground, trying to get away from the fire that liked his body. Of course there was no fire to twist away from. He couldn’t escape the burning inside his body.

Once the phase, finally, ended, Draco was exhausted.

“W-water,” he croaked.

Draco didn’t even care anymore that with each phase that went, he came closer to death. He just wanted the torture to end.

“No, no, you won’t get any water,” Daphne said. “You got enough earlier.”

Draco still had the fever, but the burning had stopped. He was drenched in sweat and he still felt the damage the smoke had done to his lungs. It had even gotten a bit worse after the burning stage.

Just as he felt his mind start to fog somewhat, he heard the door slam open.

He heard shouts of disarming spells and saw Snape, McGonagall and Flitwick storm into the room.

Dracos vision started to sway and blur. His mind had a hard time understanding what was going on. He saw a big black shape crouch beside him. Wasn’t he supposed to know who this was? Well he didn’t now.

The black figure was murmuring soft words, and for a second he relaxed.

Then he flinched. Who was this. Where was he?

There was a lot of shapes moving around him. 

They were trying to kill him! He started twisting. Something surrounded him. He continued twisting and turning until it, whatever held him captured, disappeared.

Draco leapt to his feet. They wanted to kill him. He wouldn’t let them.

He backed into a corner. Four of the shapes had left, but two remained. They walked after him. Trying to sneak up to him.

Draco snarled and tried to crouch down in a defensive posture.

“Draco,” the green, smaller figure spoke.

What was a Draco? Something dangerous for sure! He snarled at the figures.

The black one, the one who had been beside him first, took a step closer.

Suddenly the whole room was filled with faceless figures that came closer and closer. 

Draco pressed further back, trying to get away. The black one was only a few feet away, and Draco didn’t like it. 

He lunged forward and bit the black figures arm. Something screamed, and Draco was flung away. 

He hit his head into something and suddenly he was surrounded.

Suddenly he saw Harry. Draco remembered Harry. His Harry. 

But he saw Harry kissing another boy. A faceless boy.

Harry didn’t love him...

Draco whimpered and curled into a little ball on the floor.

He heard people screaming how worthless he was. 

“Fag!” “Death eater!” “Murderer!” “Unlovable.” “Unnatural animal!” “Hideous.” “Bastard!” “Nasty pureblood!”

The statements, and shouts, penetrated his mind. The words flashed in front of his eyes. Remark after remark, all of them true. Until there was only Harry.

His beautiful Harry.

He stood in a park. The wind stroking his messy black hair. Cherry Blossoms falling all around. Bird chirped in the sky. 

But Harry’s face didn’t match the setting. It was blank. Almost bored. Non caring. Not a smile, or a twinkling eye, in sight. 

“It was a mistake,” Harry said. “I never loved you. I could never love you.”

Harry looked away, unaffected. Looking towards something more interesting. Something worth his attention.

“It was a mistake,” he whispered again. It broke Draco’s heart.

Harry turned and started walking away.

Draco wanted to stop him, but he couldn't. He was stuck. He screamed at Harry to wait, to explain, to not leave. But he just continued walking away. 

Draco felt tear after tear run down his cheeks. He sobbed time and time again. He tried to reach Harry but he couldn’t. He heard a voice whisper “Avada Kedavra”.

The green light soared from Draco's chest, towards Harry, until it hit him.

And suddenly, Harry was falling. Draco were back on the quidditch pitch. Trying, in vain, to catch up with Harry. But he couldn’t. His broom was too slow. Harry was falling too fast.

Harry hit the ground. Blood splashed everywhere, but his body was still intact somehow.

Draco could finally reach him.

He checked for a pulse, but found none. Harry was dead. It was Draco's fault.

He sobbed, he cried, he screamed.

“Harry...” Draco whimpered. “Harry please come back.”

And everything went black.

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

Draco slowly started to hear voices. Soft voices in quiet tones.

It felt soothing. 

He opened his eyes and saw blurry figures, that slowly sharpened.

“W-what ‘append?” his voice was raw, and his throat hurt as he spoke.

Why was he on the floor?

“Shh Draco,” a soft, but dark, voice answered. “It’s okay. It’s over. None of it was real.”

The world slowly seemed less and less foggy. 

“Severus...” Draco whispered, as he recognised his more-like-a-father-than-his-real-father.

Draco turned his head a bit and saw McGonagall, in her green teaching robes.

“P’fessor M’Gonagall,” he tried to say.

If he wasn't so exhausted, he would've been embarrassed of his sloppy pronunciation.

“It’s alright Draco,” McGonagall said, surprising Draco with using his first name. “We just have to get you to the hospital wing.”

Draco nodded, but his head hurt, and he hissed.

“Draco… What potion have you ingested?” Snape asked concerned.

“Angel’s Trumpet Draught,” Draco whispered, closing his eyes. His head hurt again.

He heard a sharp intake.

“We have to get him to the hospital wing, now,” Snape said.

“What potion is it?” Draco heard McGonagall ask.

“It’s not only a potion, it’s a poison,” Snape hissed, “and he’s in the end phases.”

McGonagall gasped and Draco started to squirm. His arms were itching, his chest burning and his legs aching.

“Draco, are you in pain?” he heard Snape ask. 

Draco only nodded, since the pain spread fast. Snape swore.

“He’s in the second to last phase,” Snape said.

“And what happens after that?” McGonagall asked.

“Let’s hope we don’t get to that,” Snape mumbled.

Draco felt as if his stomach was being stabbed by million nails, and he groaned.

“We need a stretcher,” he heard Snape say. 

Seconds later he was being levitated onto a stretcher. Draco whimpered since his legs felt like they were burning again.

He opened his eyes, seeing snape and McGonagall slowly levitating the stretcher.

“Ha-rry,” Draco said with a, still, very hoarse voice. “I want him he-here.”

“We’ll get Mr Potter, as soon as you’re in the hospital wing Draco,” McGonagall said.

Draco nodded satisfied, and they started levitating him towards the hospital wing. Snape and McGonagall almost ran next to him, as they rushed through corridors.

Halfway there Draco felt like all his nerves were set on fire and frozen, at the same time. He screamed out in pain.

The pain only continued, and worsened. His stomach felt like it was being stabbed thousand times over. His head being sat on, by a giant. His eyes like someone had poured acid into them. His bones broken, muscles cramped and blood boiling, the cut in his arm ripped apart by claws.

He started trashing so much that McGonagall and Snape had to stop to put a sticking charm on him.

His screams attracted much attention. Students came running to see what was going on. Some even looked out of classroom doors.

“It’s Draco!” Seamus shouted into the History of Magic classroom, which he had looked out from.

A minute later Harry was by Draco’s side.

McGonagall and Snape started their fast pace towards the Hospital Wing again, since Draco had been charmed stuck to the stretcher.

“What happened?” Harry asked his head of house, as he followed them. He took Draco’s hand in his.

“He was attacked by Slytherins,” was the short answer Harry received from McGonagall.

“He was poisoned,” Snape provided.

Harry gasped. Draco fought his heavy eyelids, and looked at Harry. He looked so concerned. 

“I’ll be okay,” Draco whispered, before another pain wave hit him. This one worse than all the others. He squeezed Harry's hand hard and shrieked. 

He tried to twist, but he couldn’t move that much while being stuck to the stretcher.

The pain grew and he continued screaming. It felt like someone had stipped him of all his skin, and started grinding all his bones. His blood once again felt like it was boiling. His muscles cramped. His head fogged.

He screamed until he almost lost his voice. 

Draco was in so much pain. He didn’t even notice when they transferred him to a hospital bed. The only thing that didn’t feel absolutely horrible was Harry’s hand in his.

Draco couldn’t handle the pain anymore. He couldn’t think. Could barely breathe. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want anything.

“Kill me!” Draco screamed. “Kill me! Please, please! Hurts so much. Can't take it. No, no… I don’t want to… Kill me!” Draco's voice went from screaming to whispering, and back again.

“Shh it’s going to be alright. They’re just checking if a bezoar will heal you, or just hurt you more,” Draco heard a familiar voice say. “It’ll soon be over.”

For some reason Draco trusted the voice. Even though he’d still rather die, than continued on with this pain. He clutched Harry’s hand even harder.

After what seemed like forever, but probably only were a minute or so, he felt the pain decrease again.

Finally he could breathe. He could feel something else than pain.

Draco opened his eyes again. Tears blurring his vision. But he saw Harry, his wonderful Harry, sit by his side.

Draco relaxed his body and sighted. Harry’s hand was still holding onto him.

“I’m so sorry Draco,” Harry said, tears rolling down his cheeks too.

Draco tried to answer that he shouldn't be. But he had lost his voice after all the screaming. He settled on just stroking Harry's hand with a finger. Harry reached up and stroked Draco’s forehead in response.

Draco had by now forgotten why he felt so bad. Why he had gone through the pain. He was only happy it was over. 

Unfortunately… it wasn’t.

His throat started to itch. First it didn’t bother him that much. He guessed it was from all the screaming.

But the itch grew to a pressure. His breath coming in short gasps. It felt like he was breathing through a thin straw.

He tried to suck in air but he couldn’t.

Harry saw his struggles and shouted for the teachers to come.

His lungs was heavy and sizzling. They burned, they stung and they felt warm. His head was exploding with pain and his whole body felt as if it was being boiled alive. But the lack of air was the worst.

Draco started clawing his throat. Trying to find some way to breathe.

Snape rushed to his side and pressed something into his mouth. After, at least three, swallowing charms, he felt something enter his throat.

His vision had black and white dots again. His mind foggy.

Then. Suddenly. He could breathe again.

He gasped and coughed. Air flowed into his lungs, and the burning sensation decreased. 

The fever he still had went down somewhat, and some lingering pain eased.

Madame Pomfrey started casting various diagnosis, health, and breathing charms. 

Draco noticed first now that a few other teachers had joined them in the hospital wing. Sinistra, Slughorn and Vector stood a few feet away, all giving a relieved sigh.

Snape walked up behind Pomfrey and handed her a few potions. McGonagall's voice could be heard screaming at students outside the Hospital Wing that, “the incident had been taken care of” and that they should “go back to their dormitories or classes”.

Harry still sat on the chair beside his bed, stroking his hand.

Pomfrey started casting charms and pouring potions into Draco. When all the potions had been taken, he let his eyes drop and darkness take over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!  
Ofc I couldn't (and wouldn’t) kill Draco. He’s too cute to kill ^^  
If the hallucination part was confusing, well… it’s kinda supposed to be. If the rest of the chapter is confusing, then I apologise, but it’s written from Draco’s point of view and he’s in pain and/or other suffering throughout most of the chapter, so he can’t fokus that easy.  
Please Leave Comments and Kudos! Tell me what you thought!


	18. Aftercare

When Draco woke up it was dark outside. The room he was in was still lit up, but the sky was dark blue. He noticed (because of the bare white walls) that he was in the hospital wing. He didn’t quite know why he was here though.

“Draco,” a soft voice said.

He turned his head a bit, even though it felt very heavy, and saw that Harry was there. 

Of course Harry was there. He would never leave Draco here alone. 

Harry reacted over and brushed some hair away from Draco’s eyes.

“T’anks,” he whispered.

Harry only smiled.

“Why am I here?” Draco asked, his voice rough.

“You were captured by Nott, Greengrass and Flint,” Harry answered, eyes darkening. “You were poisoned.”

Oh… right. Draco remembered now. That hadn’t been a fun experience.

“Oh…”

“You’re okay though,” Harry said in a rush. “Snape and McGonagall got you here in time. You got a bezoar and it saved you. You’re okay.”

Draco wasn’t sure if Harry was trying to convince Draco or himself, that Draco was in fact okay, but it was nice either way. 

“Thirsty,” Draco whispered.

“I’ll go get some water,” Harry said, standing up.

Draco closed his eyes for a while. His whole body felt heavy and tired. Not that surprising after the day's happenings. 

“I heard you were awake Mr Malfoy.”

Draco opened his eyes and saw Madame Pomfrey walk towards him. Her arms were full of potions, and she had tucked her wand into her waistband.

“Didn't I take potions before I fell asleep?” Draco asked mildly confused.

“Yes, but a few shouldn’t be combined with the bezoar. They could wait,” Madame Pomfrey said, giving him a vial. “You needed your sleep too.”

Draco took the vial and sniffed it. It smelled like a mild pain potion.

“For lingering pain,” Pomfrey clarified. 

Draco nodded and swallowed the bitter potion. The next one he got, he didn’t recognize.

“What’s this for?” he asked.

“It’ll help your lungs heal and make it easier to breathe. The smoke you inhaled and the poison damaged them quite a bit,” Madame Pomfrey said. “You’ll have to take that potion for a couple of days, before they’re fully healed.”

Draco nodded again and drank the potion. He felt the invisible weight on his chest ease somewhat.

The next potion was a nerve soothing potion. The fourth a poison aftercare potion, with some unpronounceable name.

After another couple of healing potions Harry came back with a glass of water. After all the nasty tasting potions, Draco happily gulped it down. When he emptied the glass he sighted and sank down in the bed, surrounded by a warm quilt and a couple of blankets.

“How do you feel?” Harry asked as Madame Pomfrey walked back to her office.

“I’m alright,” Draco said. “My head hurts a bit, my body is heavy, my arm stings a bit, and my throat is a bit tight. But otherwise, I’m okay.”

Harry chuckled at his definition of ‘alright’. Draco closed his eyes enjoying the sound.

“Don’t you dare scare me like that again,” Harry whispered, his smile falling.

“I guess we’re even,” Draco whispered back.

“Huh?”

Draco opened one eye.

“For the quidditch accident?” Draco said in a sharp tone.

“Yeah. I’d forgotten about that,” Harry said. 

He scratched his head in embarrassment and blushed slightly. Draco thought he looked too cute to be mad at, so he smiled back.

“But I really thought you would… You know,” Harry paused, “die.”

“Can’t die when I still haven’t taken you out on a real date yet, now can I?” Draco asked teasingly.

If Draco hadn’t been recovering in a hospital bed, Harry would’ve swatted him on the arm.

“What happened to Theo, Daphnee and Marcus?” Draco asked.

“Flitwick took them to Dumbledore. They’re already expelled. They’ll have a trial and hopefully end up in Azkaban,” Harry said.

Draco nodded. He did feel safer knowing they were expelled, but the thought of them in Azkaban didn’t seem as tempting. He knew they deserved it, but still... 

Draco could only see Theo, the little boy afraid of butterflies, and Daphne, the girl with a new summer dress jumping around in a garden, sitting in a depressing prison cell. Surrounded by dementors and insane laughter. 

Harry noticed the frown on Draco’s face. 

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Well…” Draco had a hard time trying to collect his thoughts. “I don’t really like the thought of them going to Azkaban.”

“Draco, they tried to kill you,” Harry said. “They deserve it.”

Draco shrugged.

“Draco this isn’t just about you,” Harry said in a soft voice. “Don’t get me wrong. You should get your revenge too. But they’re future Death Eaters. They won’t change like you did. It’s too late for that.”

Draco nodded but stayed quiet.

“If we take them in now, they won’t hurt more people,” Harry said.

Draco knew he was right. It still felt wrong that his childhood friends would most likely go to prison. But he knew that if they did, it was for the best.

Harry sat down on Draco's bed and pulled him into his arms. It was the only place Draco wished to be right now. They sat like that, Harry’s arms enveloping Draco, for several minutes.

Harry only let go when Snape walked into the room. He didn’t leave tough, just sat back in the visitor chair.

“Draco,” Snape said, nodding towards him. Snape stood by the foot of the bed.

“Thank you for saving me Professor,” Draco said. Snape always reminded him to call him ‘sir’ or ‘Professor’ in public.

Snape gave a short nod.

“I do wonder though, how did you find me?” Draco asked.

Snape walked a bit closer to Draco, and sat down in another visitor chair on the opposite side from Harry. 

“Two second year Ravenclaws, who were late for charms class, saw you being carried away. They ran into me and Minerva outside the charms classroom and we, joined by Filius, rushed to the place they had last seen you. We had to look for a while since the imbeciles didn’t bother to check where you were taken,” Snape said with distaste, and Draco saw how Harry tried to hold back his laughter. “When we found you, you had just gone into phase five and started hallucinating.” 

Draco didn’t remember much of that phase. He knew he had felt threatened and afraid. There had been a lot of shapes and shouts. He also remembered Harry dying, but not much more.

“What did I do?” Draco asked.

“First you were just twisting on the ground, since you were still bound. I released you from the ropes and tried to calm you down, but you rushed up and started backing into a corner,” as Snape spoke Draco saw small flashes of his memories from the time, “Minerva and I tried to calm you down, but when I got to close you lashed out and bit my arm.”

Both Harry and Draco gasped.

“Did I hurt you?” Draco asked concerned.

“It hurt at the time, but we had more pressing matters,” Snape said waving away the concern. “It’s fully healed now.”

“Anyway. Taken by surprise I, accidentally, flung you into the wall,” Harry sent Snape a glare, “After that you started crying and whimpering, sometimes shouting or screaming.A couple of minutes later you came back, asking what had happened. It was first then I could ask what potion you had consumed.”

Draco nodded. From there on his memory was clearer.

“Thank you again sir,” Draco said.

“You should try to sleep some more Draco. You to Mr Potter,” Snape added with a glare towards Harry. “It’s another day tomorrow.”

Snape exited the Hospital Wing, cloak billowing as he went.

“That’s probably the most positive thing I’ve ever heard him say,” Harry said.

“What?” Draco asked.

“‘There’s another day tomorrow’,” Harry said, looking towards the door Snape had disappeared trough. “He was very worried earlier. He tried to not show it, but you could see it in his eyes when we brought you in. He’s probably very happy that there's another day tomorrow, in your case.”

Harry turned and smiled at Draco.

“Yes. As I said, I got a hot date,” Draco said with a sleepy smirk. “Wouldn’t do to miss it.”

Harry bent down to kiss Draco’s forehead.

“I guess I should go before Madame Pomfrey kicks me out,” Harry said with a wink.

Draco gave a small laugh, that turned into a cough. Harry smiled and kissed Draco’s forehead, for a second time.

“I love you,” he whispered against Draco’s skin.

“Love you too,” Draco mumbled and yawned.

“Sweet dreams,” Harry said before he leaned back. 

“Mm, G'night,” Draco said, eyes already closed.

Harry quietly slipped out of the room, while Draco fell into the world of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is soon coming to an end. There’ll be a couple of more chapters (I think) but then it will be goodbye.   
I don’t like reading fanfics were the authors try to keep alive a story for too long, and I’m afraid I might have already done that with this story.   
I could maybe write a sequel to this fanfic, if there’s people interested in that, but I’m not sure if I’ll do that yet. If you think I should write a sequel then please say so. If you also have ideas for plots or other stuff you want in a secuell then feel free to send suggestions!  
For now though, what did you think about this Chapter?   
Please leave comments and kudos!


	19. Unexpected Visitors

The next day Draco was sitting up in his hospital bed, eating a late breakfast. Harry had visited him that morning, while he had been asleep, and Madam Pomfrey had, apparently, thrown him out. She didn’t let students skip class just because their friends (or boyfriends) were sick. At least not if they weren’t dying. While Draco was sad Harry couldn’t stay, he was happy he himself wasn’t dying anymore. 

Madam Pomfrey had given him some soft food, since his stomach was still healing from the poison. It wasn’t the best taste, but he was too hungry to really care. Being poisoned really took a lot out of you.

It was very calm in the hospital wing, since he was the only patient, and therefore Draco was very startled when he heard a loud bang.

His head snapped towards the doors leading into the hospital wing. They had been flung open, and he saw his mother come marching into the room. Draco couldn’t help but gawk at her.

Her eyes searched the room and once she saw Draco, she rushed to his side.

“Draco!” she said, voice thick with emotions, as she flung her arms around him.

Draco patted her on the back a bit awkwardly, still taken by surprise.

“I got a letter saying you’d been poisoned and that you were in the hospital wing,” she drew back, but held his head in between her hand. “It didn’t say how sick you were, only that the poison was fatal.”

Draco could see the heavy tears in his mother's blue eyes.

“I’m fine mother,” Draco said with a weak smile. “I promise.”

Narcissa hugged him again. Draco heard more steps approaching his bed. Hoping it was Harry, Draco looked up.

His stomach twisted and the small smile he had fell away.

“What’s he doing here?” Draco asked with distaste. “I thought you had dishonored me.”

Lucius looked down on his son with a neutral look. Narcissa slowly drew back again and sat on Draco’s bed.

“You should have known that that was merely a formality,” Lucis answered. “I needed to show the Dark Lord that I did not agree with your… choices.”

Draco glared at his father. Of course he would do anything to please the Dark Lord.

“I have a feeling you still don’t,” Draco said with a growl. “Why are you here? Why risk that your dear ‘Lord’ find out you went to see me, your traitor of a son, if you really don’t agree with my recent decisions?”

Lucius quietly regarded his son for a minute.

“I do not approve of your choice for a partner-” Draco snorted. “-but I do accept your choice regarding sides.”

Draco stared at his father.

“What do you mean?” Draco asked suspiciously.

“Your father and I am going into hiding Draco,” his mother said in a rush.

Draco was, once again, taken aback.

“What? But why?” Draco asked.

“The main reason we stayed was for your safety,” Narcissa continued. “We didn’t want to force you to live in fear.”

Draco thought that was a bit ironic. His parents didn’t want him to live in fear, yet they were followers of the darkest wizard in present time.

“Now that you, by yourself, have chosen the other side. We can leave His side without putting you in danger against your will,” his mother finished with a small smile.

“We’ll stand neutral in this war,” Lucis added. 

Draco understood that joining the light side wasn’t a choice for his parents. It still eased him that they wouldn’t be on opposite sides, even though they wouldn’t exactly stand by his side either.

“So you came here to tell me that?” Draco asked.

“Mainly because of the letter,” Narcissa said. “I thought you were dying.”

The tears in her eyes came back. Draco reached up his hand and wiped them away from her cheeks, once they fell.

“People keep saying that,” he mumbled. “Is that why you came too?” Draco asked, turning towards his father.

Lucius face relaxed somewhat and he looked away, not wanting to meet Draco's eyes.

“Yes. I may not like your preferences-” Lucius frowned when he thought about it, “-but I don’t wish to see you dead.”

Draco had a hard time feeling grateful for his father's ‘support’, but he could accept that he still cared for Draco. He was actually even a little bit happy that his father didn’t hate him. He just… strongly disliked Draco being gay.

“What your father is trying to say, is that we care about you Draco. Deeply,” Narcissa said, after sending her husband a glare.

Draco nodded understanding.

“So were will you hide?” Draco asked.

His mother turned her eyes down, while his father took a step closer.

“We can’t say Draco,” Lucius said. “If we wish to stay neutral this time, we can’t have you knowing.”

“It’s not because we don’t trust you!” Narcissa said, trying to ease her sons disappointment. “It’s just for the best. For both of us.”

Draco understood what they meant. As Harry’s partner, he would be the light sides leaders right hand man. If not more than that. They were both safer if he didn’t know.

“I get it,” he said and tried to smile reassuring towards his mother. “I would even have understood if you didn’t trust me. I’m as close to Harry as one can be.”

Lucius snorted and rolled his eyes at Draco's statement. It was a very uncharacteristic, and childish, way for his father to behave. Draco’s eyes hardened.

“Do you have something to say, Father?”

Lucius looked down on him with that look of disgust again.

“If you only could stop with this foolishness,” he said. “If you gave this up now, we would even allow you to go into hiding with us.”

Narcissa sent her husband a warning glare, but he pretended to not see it.

“I don’t know why you continue with these ridiculous ways. We gave you your time to play around, it’s time to make the right choice. I can’t listen to any more of your-”

Lucius was interrupted by his son.

“You dare come here and criticize me!” Draco almost shouted. “You dare come here to try and convince me to follow you? The path you planned for me? I will never again do what somebody else tell me to do. I make my own choices, and I chose to be with Harry. You may be my father, but you will never have that authority over me again-”

Draco wanted to continue his scolding, but his lungs stung and he had to chough. Since his lungs still were quite sore, the cough turned into a nasty coughing fit. 

Madam Pomfrey came running from her office with a potion, for his lungs. He swallowed it quickly. 

“Thanks,” he said in a raspy voice.

“I would suggest that you try not to overtrain your throat Mr Malfoy,” she said as she cast a couple of charms on him. “Don’t forget, you’re still healing.”

Draco had a feeling the comment weren’t only directed towards him.

“I’ll try to stay calm Madam Pomfrey,” he answered sheepishly.

She gave a short nod, satisfied by his answer, and walked back to her office.

Draco turned his eyes back to his parents. 

Lucius didn’t look disgusted anymore, more like his, rather emotionless, usual self. Though Draco thought he could see a glimmer of concern in his eyes. Narcissa mostly looked worried.

“What exactly happened Draco? Who was it that poisoned you?” she asked.

“Oh, they didn’t say in the letter?” Draco asked, somewhat uneasy. “Well, as you can surely understand, most slytherins weren't happy when they found out about me and Harry.” Draco started to fiddle with a tread on his blanket. “Just a couple of days after Harry's accident, Theodore, Daphne, Pansy, Marcus Flint and Graham Montague cornered me. They wanted to threaten me. Snape came by before they could do anything. I was a bit anxious a few days after, but then I guess I became a bit too reckless. Theo, Daphne and Marcus attacked me, stunned me and took me to an empty classroom. There they poisoned me. I wouldn’t have survived if the Professors hadn’t arrived in time.”

Draco continued looking into his lap, while he let his parents digest the news.

“Theo and Daphne?” Narcissa asked quietly.

Draco nodded, “They’ll have a trial and will probably end up in azkaban.”

It was quiet for another couple of minutes.

“What poison?” Lucius asked.

Draco looked up, meeting his father's grey eyes.

“Angel’s Trumpet,” he said. 

His father's eyes widened somewhat and he squeezed his lips together. Draco heard his mother gasp, before he was captured in another hug from her.

“Oh, my boy. My Draco,” she whispered.

Draco felt her tears soak through his hospital gown, and a wet patch starting to form on his shoulder.

“They deserve whatever punishment they get,” Lucius said, much to Draco’s surprise.

“Harry said the same,” Draco said. 

He couldn’t resist the small chance to irritate his father. Lucius lips thinned even further, but he didn’t say anything more.

They stayed quiet for a while. Draco’s mother hugging and fussing over him. Draco’s father standing beside the bed, looking like a awkward child who had been forced to join their parents for shopping. 

Draco was happy to see his mother. He had missed her a lot. But his father's presence made him feel a bit insecure. If it had been only he and his mother, he would’ve talked about how things were going with him and Harry. When Lucius was there thought, he kept his boyfriend and subjects alike as far from the conversation as possible.

After a while Draco had to say goodbye to his parents. It was hard since he knew he wouldn’t see them for a long while. Probably not before the war was over. If they all survived that was…

His mother was, obviously, the hardest to say goodbye to. But, much to his surprise, even saying goodbye to his father stung a bit. He liked to think that maybe his father felt the same way. At least a little bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! (but the fanfic will soon be at an end) Still don’t know if I’ll write a sequel after I’m done with this one. 
> 
> Please leave comments and Kudos!


	20. We’ll Make It A Happy Ending

~A Month Later~

Draco and Harry once again found themselves sitting in their occasional common room, in the room of requirement, joined by their friends.

They both enjoyed being able to think of them as “their” friends. 

If someone had told either of them that Draco and Blaise would be friends with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus a year ago, they would’ve all laughed. But here they were.

Draco and Harry were once again lazing on a couch. Draco had finally all recovered from the poison, since his lungs had taken a long while to recover fully, but the couple still prefered to take it easy.

“I can’t believe it’s Christmas soon,” Ginny said dreamy.

She was sitting in a purple armchair with Luna, on the floor, in front of her, making thousands little braids in the blond short hair.

“Yeah, maybe I should start planning what Christmas gifts to get...” Ron said.

“You haven't bought any yet!?” Ginny exclaimed.

Ron shook his head a bit sheepishly, and scratched his neck.

“I haven't bought that many yet, either,” Harry said. “There’s been so much else going on.”

It was true.

The trials for Theo, Daphne and Marcus had been a tough time for both Harry and Draco. Harry supported Draco throughout the whole time, and Draco openly accepted the shoulder to lean on. The three students were now in Azkaban, and they would stay there for some years. Since their murder had failed, and they were still so young, they got a milder punishment.

While all this had been going on, Draco had still been recovering. He occasionally had trouble breathing and coughed a lot, especially when being outside in the cold for too long. 

Harry had been told, by Draco, about the visit from his parents. Harry was also very relieved that they were going into hiding so that Draco didn’t have to fight against them. 

Draco had been happy to receive a letter from his parents only a week ago, saying that they were in the safe house. Draco still didn’t know exactly where they were, but it was reassuring to know that they were safe.

The dark side was still growing, and the attacks around the country had increased somewhat. Both Draco and Harry knew that soon the war would be at their doorstep; but for now they enjoyed being young, happy and together. Draco was definite that they would get through the war together. Either they would die together or survive together, but he strongly believed that neither of them would get through it alone. 

“Well, good thing we have another Hogsmeade weekend before break,” Hermione said. 

She sat on another sofa snuggled up next to Baise. Draco had almost pushed his boyfriend down in the snow when Harry dared to actually be surprised when they revealed that they were dating. He had sent oh so many hints to Harry about Hermione and Blaise fancying each other, but sometimes his boyfriend just couldn’t be more oblivious.

“Yeah, we can have a last butterbeer together at The Three Broomsticks, before going home for break,” Seamus said.

“I think Harry and I’ll have to pass,” Draco said with a smirk.

“Why?” Harry asked, turning in his boyfriend's arms to look at him in the eyes.

“Well…” Draco said with gleaming eyes. “I still haven’t taken you out on that date.”

Draco kissed Harry temple and smiled. Harry felt his heart make a little skip.

“Oh, come on guy’s! You’re going to have all the time in the world being mushy together under break. You’ll stay here together after all,” Seamus said.

“Yeah, can’t you offer at least a afternoon to take a butterbeer with your friends?” Dean asked.

“Uhm, hello? We’re here right now. ‘Offering a afternoon to be with our friends’,” Harry said.

“Yes, but you’re still being mushy…” Ron mumbled.

“Sorry, you’ll have to book a new appointment to have a butterbeer with The Boy Who Lived,” Draco said with a smirk.

Harry pouted and glared towards his boyfriend.

“Don’t call me that,” Harry muttered. “If you call me that, well soon see you in that pink hair.”

“Sorry love,” Draco said and kissed Harry's unruly hair.

“Please keep calling him that Draco,” Blaise said in a snicker.

Draco threw a pillow at him.

“I can see it in front of me,” Hermione said. “Draco: The Pygmy Puff Boy.”

Everybody laughed at that, even Draco couldn’t pretend to be mad.

“Now that I think of it… another way to piss of my father,” Draco said. “Maybe it’s worth a try.”

“We’ll all die before we see you in pink hair Draco,” Harry said. “We all know you aren't really considering it.”

“Why are you threatening me with it then,” Draco said teasingly.

“Well it’s better than using ‘no sex for a week’, since we still haven't done it,” Harry mumbled so only Draco could hear.

“Maybe we’ll fix that on our date?” Draco whispered back into Harry’s ear.

“Perhaps…” Harry said, trying to resist a shudder.

Draco smiled and kissed Harry, before turning his attention back to their friends.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, for a long time I’ve looked forward to ending this fanfic. NOT because I didn’t like it, just… I got so many other fanfiction ideas I want to write. But I can’t have to many fanfics going at the same time.  
With this said… I’m surprised to be able to honestly say that I’m a bit sad.  
I mean, I’ve been working on this for a while. It’s the absolute FIRST fanfiction I started., and it’s a bit hard to let it go. I’ve gone through a few minor writing blocks but it’s been fun writing this anyway.  
But no story can keep going forever.  
I still might write a Sequel. IF I do that, I will upload the first chapter from the sequel to this fanfic, so readers to this one can check out the sequel if they want to. I don’t promise that there will be a sequel. I still don’t know.  
But for now this is goodbye.  
I have another Drarry fanfic called "Listen To My Heartbeat" (a WIP) that you can check out if you want to ^^  
For the last time on this fanfic, Please leave Comments and Kudos!  
Whether it’s been an hour, or 10 years since I uploaded this. Tell me if you liked it or not in the comments. If you liked it, please give me a little kudo heard ^^  
Please leave Comments and Kudos! <3

**Author's Note:**

> 2020-04  
I've made some minor changes. Nothing major, just making the text flow a bit better and fixing mistakes :)


End file.
